


Fire and Honey

by Ne_Obliviscaris



Series: Mischief and Honey [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Women, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Fate & Destiny, Forgiveness, Magical Inheritance, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Obliviscaris/pseuds/Ne_Obliviscaris
Summary: Loki has been captured but Nick Fury isn't in a hurry to release him. What if a descendant of an Asgardian is among his keepers? What if that descendent feels like even the god of mischief deserves a second chance? Takes place after the first Avengers movie.





	1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Sigyn is a mysterious figure in Norse mythology. We know she was the wife of Loki, and when Loki was sentenced to his imprisonment in punishment for the death of Baldur, Sigyn chose to remain with Loki, catching in a bowl the venom that drips from the snake placed over him. She gave him two sons and it is the intestines of one of those sons that binds Loki. Her name means "victory woman" and an image of her holding a bowl above Loki appears in ancient stone work. But aside from that, we know nothing about her, not what she was goddess of, her history, her powers, or why she chose to remain with her husband._

_In the movie_ Thor _, Sigyn does not appear at all. In fact, as far as we know in the movie, Loki has no romantic attachments. However, she's become a popular figure in fanfiction, kind of a proxy for OC's, because she can be whoever the author wants her to be._

_This is my Loki love story, which begins with Sigyn. I'm setting it after_ The Avengers _. To do this, I'm going to have to assume an ending. I doubt this ending will take place, but this is a story that took root in my mind, and it ain't going to leave me alone until I tell it. So, here we go..._

#

When I was little, my mother told me stories about the gods and goddesses of Asgard. I listened with rapture to tales about wise Odin, gilded Heimdell, brash Thor, and the trickster, Loki. Most girls grew up wanting to dress up as Beauty or Rapunzel. I always wanted to Sif or Frigga. One Hallowe'en, I even dared to dress as Hel, goddess of death.

But there was one story that was my absolute favorite. It was our whole family's favorite, because we were in it. Or, rather, it was about where we started.

Once upon a time, there was a goddess named Sigyn. Sigyn held the power of fire. She could create anything she wanted in the fires of her hearth. And with her magic honey, she could cure any illness or wound. The bees that made her honey obeyed her every command, and she sometimes used them to spy on the other gods. On occasion, she would give Loki information, but for a price. She was also a fierce warrior and if Thor or Odin were going into battle, Sigyn wasn't far behind.

Odin, having much admired Sigyn for a long time, bid her to marry his son Thor. But Sigyn was repulsed by Thor. She saw him as nothing more than an arrogant boy, too used to getting his own way. She declared to the Allfather that if she were to be made to marry Thor, she would leave Asgard, never to return. Because of her ferocity and magic, Odin did not wish to lose her. So, he offered his second son, Loki, as an alternative.

But Sigyn did not want Loki, either. She wanted to marry whom she willed. Sigyn did everything with her whole heart; she could never marry a man she didn't love. But she did not want to leave Asgard, for it was home to her. Turning from the Allfather, she ran into her gardens to cry.

Loki, who did not want to marry Sigyn either, told his father he would talk to her. Perhaps she would see reason.

He went to Sigyn and tried to convince her to marry Thor, explaining that her love could make him grow up. But Sigyn simply repeated her declaration that she could not marry a man she didn't love. Then Loki tried to convince her to marry him.

"We need strong warriors," he said. "Would you abandon Asgard to her enemies? And am I so bad? We could come to love each other."

But Sigyn refused. Only the greatest love could make her marry, she insisted. And though Loki was just as handsome, if not more so, than his brawny brother, she did not love him. In fact, there were days she wondered if she even liked him because of his trickery, but she did not say that.

Finally, he offered a compromise.

"Agree to be my betrothed," he said, "but if you find someone else you like better, I will release you."

"But your father will push us to wed," she said.

"We cannot marry until the betrothal has lasted one year. We have that long."

Sigyn, not seeing another option other than self-imposed exile, agreed. Loki returned to Odin, who agreed to the terms. But no one believed Sigyn would find anyone. She had never shown interest in any of the men that lived in Asgard, or any of the other eight realms. Some whispered that she was completely incapable of love, and had a heart of stone.

Loki, for his part, immediately set himself on a quest to find someone for Sigyn. He visited all of the realms, bearing back to Sigyn tales of the prowess of the great warriors there. But she was not interested in any of them.

To keep up the pretense of their betrothal, Loki began spending more time with her. He quickly learned that, though her skill at the blade was matched only by Lady Sif, her real joy came from her hearth, garden, and bees. He realized that maybe a warrior's heart did not match her own. So, he crisscrossed the nine realms, looking for anyone who loved gardens and bees like her. But he found no one.

Finally, in a fit of despair, Loki sat by the sea in Midgard. It was only one month before their wedding. As he sat, he noticed a bee in a nearby flower. It reminded him of Sigyn's bees, and he idly wondered if the goddess was watching him. The bee buzzed away and, feeling curious, Loki followed.

The bee led him to the home of a beekeeper, a young man named Emmerich. Loki watched him the whole day and, seeing on his face the same joy as on Sigyn's, wondered if he had found Sigyn's mate. In the evening, he disguised himself as a woman and approached Emmerich in his garden.

"Young man," he said, "may I purchase some of your honey?"

"Why, yes, grandmother," Emmerich replied. "I have not seen you before. Are you new to the village?"

"I am merely traveling." He gave money for the honey and gripped the pot in his hand. "And where is your wife, this evening?"

"I am not married, grandmother."

"What? No wife? Well, at least a betrothed, then."

"I am not betrothed."

"Why ever not? You are a handsome young man."

"I am waiting for the right woman, one who will work with me in the garden and among my bees."

Loki, in the guise of an old woman, smiled. "Well, patience, for such a virtue is often rewarded."

When he returned to Asgard, he went straight to Sigyn, who was having her evening meal in her garden.

"Why does my lord smile so?" Sigyn asked.

"I have come from Midgard," he replied.

"And what did you do there?"

"Nothing of consequence. It is spring there, you know, and some of the flowers are very beautiful."

Sigyn eyed him suspiciously but asked no more questions. When it was time for dessert, Loki ordered plain bread to be brought.

"Plain bread," said Sigyn, "is hardly dessert."

He only smiled. When the bread came, he said, "When I was in Midgard, admiring the flowers, I saw a bee."

"Bees are common enough creatures."

"I followed the bee to a beekeeper. A young man named Emmerich. Have you heard of him?"

"I have no need to go to Midgard."

"He is the greatest beekeeper, and his honey knows no parallel." With that, he took out the jar. "Would my lady like to try some?"

Sigyn, intrigued, tried some of the honey on the bread and declared that it was wonderful. In fact, it was as good as her own honey.

"Interesting," remarked Loki, "that there should be someone like this in Midgard, by the sea?"

The next day, Sigyn took the Bifrost to Midgard and sought out the young man. From the shadows of the forest, she watched him, and with every moment, grew to love him more and more. Finally, unable to resist, she approached Emmerich in all her beauty. The young man was overcome by it and shielded his eyes. Sigyn dimmed her light and pleaded for him to look on her. When he did, he fell in love.

They spent one week together, working in the garden and among the bees. Each day was happier than the last. No two people were better matches for the other. Though they were strangers to each other, they spoke and worked together as if they had known each other their entire lives. At week's end, she returned to Asgard and declared her love for the Midgardian. She would leave to go be with him, having decided that no sacrifice was too great as long as she were with her Emmerich.

The whole court was thrown into an uproar. Odin tried to dissuade her, even threatening her, but Sigyn, refusing to be intimidated by the great Allfather, stood her ground.

Finally, Odin said, "If you go, you cannot take your immortality. You will be human, through and through. You will grow old and die."

"As long as I am with Emmerich, that does not matter to me. I only ask that I can take my bees with me."

"Your bees will not live on the nectar of Midgard's flowers. You will be condemning them to a slow death. But I will allow you to take your armor and sword."

Sigyn, seeing the wisdom in his words, agreed. Frigga, who had been silent up until then, stepped forward and said, "May the seed of your power and immortality pass on to your children, from daughter and daughter, until comes the day when a chosen daughter walks the halls of Asgard again."

Sigyn thanked Frigga for her blessing, collected her sword and armor, and left Asgard, never to return. She settled with Emmerich and lived a long and happy life. She taught her daughters the story, as well as everything she knew about beekeeping, fighting, and magic. The three daughters became renowned for their prowess. The eldest inherited Sigyn's sword and armor when Sigyn finally died, having outlived her Emmerich by a decade.

And this eldest daughter passed on the items, as well as the story and knowledge, to her daughter, and so forth and so on down to the present day. With each generation, there came the hope that one of Sigyn's blood would walk the halls of Asgard again.

When I turned sixteen, my mother gave me the sword and armor.

"Maybe," she said, "our time has finally come."


	2. First Meeting

I stuffed the last bit of honey and toast into my mouth. "Mmf. This year's honey is the best yet."

"Definitely," said Eartha. She looked up from her oatmeal. "What do you think brought it on?"

"I don't know. We have been having good weather."

"Sure it doesn't have anything to do with you?"

I stuck my tongue out at my sister. Glancing at the clock, I stood. "Time for work." I looked at the shelves of honey on the kitchen wall. "I think I'll take a couple of jars with me."

"Oh? Mr. Fury doesn't seem the honey type."

I laughed. "No. For our guests."

"You still haven't told me anything about them."

I chose three jars, holding one up so that the light lit up the amber depths. "You know I can't." I picked up my satchel and carefully placed the jars in beside my lunch. "Well, see you later."

"Have fun."

I stepped out into the early morning sunlight. Glancing happily at the boxes of bees peppering the gardens, I placed the bag in my bike's basket and, hopping on, pedaled past our small house and down the road, the fragrant early morning air wiping past me. I waved at a neighbor in his front yard.

After a few turns, I came onto a dirt road. A deer burst out of the corn field ahead, bounding over the red dirt. I smiled. After a mile, the road ended in a gate. To either side, fencing with barbed wire on the tops stretched into the distance. I came to a stop as a guard approached me and I held up my I.D.

"More honey, Sigrid?" asked the guard.

"Yep. And here's a jar for you." I handed over one. "Tell your wife it'll help with her cough."

"Sure thing." He waved me past and I continued on down the road for a mile, past offices and other buildings, until I came to a large warehouse.

After chaining my bike at the rack and slinging my satchel over my shoulder, I went inside. At first glance, it looked like it only housed junk, but I walked straight to the back to the elevator, nodding at guards posing as workers as I went. The elevator took me stories below the ground and as I emerged, it was into a scene of utter chaos.

People were shouting and yammering as they passed by in groups and clumps. Several security forces ran by. I snagged a scientist by the arm.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They did it!" cried the man, eyes wide with excitement. "They actually did it."

"Did what?"

"The Avengers got the cube back—and they caught Loki."

I was so stunned, I dropped my hand, and the scientist ran on, muttering something about getting a containment unit ready. I slowly walked to the kitchens, thinking about that. Loki, thought to be son of Odin, but Thor had revealed he was really the son of Laufey, the Ice Giant. Loki, who tried to kill an entire race of people in order to prove his worth. Loki, who tried to steal the Cosmic Cube. Loki, the once-betrothed of my ancestor. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive.

No one knew, of course. Nick Fury would have fired me, if he had known of a connection that could jeopardize the Initiative. In fact, I wasn't supposed to know all I did, but I had the uncanny ability of learning secrets. I always seemed to be in the right place at the right time to read some document or overhear some conversation.

The kitchens were full of activity as people got ready for lunch. I hung up my satchel and let work distract me. But every now and again, the thought would come: "I can speak to the man who knew my ancestress."

At some point, the supervisor shoved the lunch cart for the Avengers towards me and, without thinking about it, put a jar of honey and a platter of bread on it and took it to their dining room. Not surprisingly, no one was there. Reversing, I went down the hall to the conference room, and, sure enough, they were there—and arguing.

"He must go back to Asgard," thundered Thor, "and face my father's judgment for his crimes."

"He has crimes to answer for here," said Captain Rogers.

I began setting out the plates of food. Mr. Stark gave me a cheeky wink. "That apron looks really nice on you."

I blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"Please, Tony."

Smiling, I moved on to the others. When I reached Thor, he gave the plate the barest of glances before turning to Mr. Fury. "I demand he be released to us," he said.

"I'm interested in knowing what he knows," said Mr. Fury.

"You expect a trickster and a liar to tell you the truth? The longer he stays, the more likely he will escape. In Asgard, we can better contain him."

"The brace can hold him, Thor, I promise you."

I returned to the cart and drew out the platter of bread and set it on the conference table. Next to it, I placed the jar of honey.

Mr. Fury looked at it. "Is that the infamous honey you've been bribing the guards with?"

I froze for a moment, as all eyes swung over to me. "Oh. Um. Well, not bribing, sir. But we've had a good yield, and I thought..."

"Don't worry about it. Make sure some of the lunch goes to our new guest."

"You cannot let this mortal go into the same room as him," said Thor.

A faint smile crossed Fury's face. "I think Ms. Skarsgard will do fine."

Sometimes, I wondered how much Mr. Fury knew about my family, if maybe he knew after all.

Four guards stood by Loki's cell door (or, rather, the door of his containment unit). One of them smiled at her, "Lunch for the prisoner?"

"Yep." I picked up the tray from the cart and looked at him expectantly.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going in there with him."

"It'll be fine, Henry. Open the door."

He looked over at the others and shrugged. "All right. The rules are: don't talk to him, don't touch him, don't let him touch you, don't listen to him, get in and get out. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Go into the airlock. When the light turns green, you can enter the cell."

"Sure thing."

Henry opened the door and I stepped into the lock. The door closed with a hiss and a snap. A humming sound filled the small chamber, and then the light turned green. Balancing the tray on one hip, I opened the door with the other, letting myself into the cell.

Stepping through, I let the door hiss close behind me. The room was large, with white walls. A bed with an iron frame sat in one corner and a table took up the center. A dark blue armchair sat in the corner opposite the bed, and in that chair sat the god of mischief.

He wasn't entirely what I imagined. I had pictured someone rougher looking, for some reason. Loki sat in the chair like it was a throne. With this elbows propped on the chair's arms, he gazed at me over steepled fingers. His blue-grey eyes were like chips of ice and his black hair spilled to his shoulders. He wore all black. Over his chest glowed a blue circle, fastened by straps going over his shoulders and under his arms. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen.

Swallowing, I set the tray on the table and turned to go.

"That is all?" he asked, suddenly. The words slithered around me, mockingly. "What is my brother up to, that they let a mortal girl enter this room?"

Ignoring him, I started towards the door. A shuffle of sound warned me and I jerked to the side, instinctively kicking out. My foot caught him in the gut as the brace flashed bright blue. He cried out crumbled to the floor. Guards rushed into the room. One grabbed my arm, pulling me away. Right before the door closed behind me, I looked back over my shoulder at Loki. Our eyes met and I saw rage—and despair.


	3. Honey for the Hurt

I didn't eat that night. Eartha had made this delicious stew-and I just poked at it with my spoon.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Something happen at work?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Can you tell me about it?"

If anyone deserved to know, it was her. There were many cousins, aunts, and uncles in my family, but most of them weren't interested in the old legend anymore. Besides me, only Eartha and two others cared. They came to the special reunion on the anniversary of our ancestress's passing. They still believed in the old stories. But that was it. For some reason, it seemed different when I was younger. It seemed like everyone believed, then.

"No," I said. "I can't. I gave my word when I took the job."

"Well, I hope it turns out all right."

I nodded. "I think I'll go on to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Once in my room, I laid fully clothed on my bed, staring up at the shadowy ceiling. It's a lie, you know, for the most part, about seeing truth in someone's eyes. People can lie with their eyes as easily with their lips, if they know what they're doing. And Loki is the god of all liars, though I don't know if "god" is the right term to use. (Can a real, true god be contained in a little room with a special brace?)

But no one can lie to me when they look into my eyes. It's true. Yes, they can bend the truth. They can leave things out. But I always know when they tell an outright lie. And there are moments of great emotion when I can look into someone's eyes and see their deepest truth. The one thing that drives them.

When I looked into Loki's eyes, I didn't see the despair of someone who had been caught and was now caged. I saw the pain and despair of someone who never knew love. I realized, at that moment, that he would go with Thor peacefully and submit to whatever judgment the Allfather gave, even if it meant his death, perhaps especially if, and be glad of it. Not to say he was suicidal. But nothing meant anything to him anymore, because he never meant anything to anyone, as far as he was concerned.

That truth ate a burning hole into my gut, making a nest of fire and thorn. It tore at me. It burned and stung. I felt as if I desperately needed to do something.

But what?

#

"Almost no point," sighed Olivia as she set the tray on the cart.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He hasn't eaten any of the meals we've sent him. Almost no point in sending him another."

Loki had been in SHIELD custody for three days. In those three days, I hadn't been allowed into his cell. But today a lot of people were down with flu, so it was either me or no one. I wasn't sure how much I liked this. My gut still burned with the need to do something, and I was no closer to an answer.

I started to wheel out the cart when a glint of amber caught my eye. Looking over my shoulder, I looked at the third jar of honey I had brought to work a few days ago but had since placed it at my workstation. I had almost forgotten about it. On impulse, I took the jar and some bread and set it onto the tray.

The walk to the cells was quiet. Thor had been walking around in a high dudgeon, so everyone stepped on egg shells. Not only did he want Loki, but also the Cosmic Cube. Mr. Fury didn't want to part with either. The arguments were really starting to become epic. I idly wondered if this would warrant a visit from Odin. A trill of excitement went through me at the thought. Would he recognize Sigyn in me?

Since Loki had made no further attempt to escape, only two guards stood outside the cell. I gathered up the food and waited for the door to be opened.

"We'll take it," said one of the guards, stepping forward.

The disappointment was so acute, I stepped back. "I think I should."

"He tried to attack you last time, miss."

"I think he needs to see someone other than a guard."

The guard looked over at his comrade, who shrugged. "He barely moves or talks. It's safe enough, I guess. That brace has him drained pretty good."

 _That sounds horrible_ , I thought. The guard opened the door for me and I entered the cell just like last time.

Loki sat in the armchair again. Only this time his hair was lank and stringy and his arms laid limply over chair's arms. He didn't look up as I entered. I set out the meal, glancing up at the security camera in the corner. I knew if I spoke to him, I would get into trouble. But that bit of truth sent a new lance of burning through me and I knew I could not stay silent.

"You should eat," I said.

He made no answer. I don't know what I would have done if he had.

"If you don't like what the cook prepared, I brought honey and bread."

His shoulders twitched slightly and he looked up a little. I suddenly felt like a bug pinned to the wall.

"Uh," I stammered, "it's the best around. Try it."

And before he could say anything, I fled.

#

When I returned later for the plates, it looked as though he had eaten some off of them. But all of the bread was gone and a fifth of the honey.

"It was very good," he said, as I gathered the dishes. "It reminded me of someone. From a long time ago."

I didn't answer, but I left the jar on the table with a spoon.

#

When I returned to the kitchen, Olivia was hanging up the phone. "You're to go to Mr. Fury's office," she said.

 _Well, that didn't take long_ , I reflected. Taking off my apron and hanging it on the hook, I smoothed out my top and walked to Mr. Fury's office. As I approached, Captain Rogers came out.

"Oh, Ms. Skarsgard," he said. "You're here to see Mr. Fury?"

"Yes, sir."

He held the door open for me and smiled at me as I passed. I felt my cheeks redden. Captain America radiated kindness and good heartedness. He was the poster boy for "All American." What woman wouldn't be affected?

My smile faded as I took in Mr. Fury's severe look. The door closed behind me. "You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked.

"I did. Please have a seat."

"I'd really rather not, sir. I've been on my feet all day. If I sit down now, I might fall asleep." I tried to smile, to regain some of my good humor. It didn't work.

"All right." He crossed his arms over his chest and came around the desk to stand in front of me. "Ms. Skarsgard, when you came to work for us, you were informed you may be encountering people of...special talents?"

"Yes, sir."

"And those special talents would come with special restrictions?"

"Yes, sir."

"Therefore, it would be imperative that you obey all orders in regards to those restrictions?"

 _Here we go._  I took a deep breath. "Yes, sir."

"One of those orders being absolute secrecy?"

That threw me off. I hadn't even told my sister. "Ah, yes, sir."

He nodded. "Good. I noticed that you spoke with Loki today."

"I did, sir."

"And did he have anything to say?"

"Only that he liked my honey."

"I see. And, do you feel like you could develop a rapport with him?"

I blinked. "A rapport, sir?"

"Yes. You see, we haven't been getting anywhere with Loki. He absolutely refuses to speak, even to his brother. Maybe if you struck up a friendship, we could get somewhere. We're a little pressed for time. I've just agreed to release him, and the Cube, to the King of Asgard in three weeks."

"That's not much of time to make friends with someone, sir." Not to mention Loki was too smart to fall for that, if the stories were to be believed.

"I'd like to try."

I rubbed my hands together. "And what would this mean for my duties?"

"You'll be free to speak with Loki. You can go see him at any time you please. But your conversations will be recorded. I'm already having sound equipment added to the security feed."

"And...is his brother aware of this?"

"He is. He isn't very happy about it, but you are allowed to speak to him about his brother if need be. Are you agreeing to do this?"

My mind flashed back to that moment of first meeting his eyes, seeing that truth, and to how my honey seemed to have healed the hurt a little. Or perhaps it wasn't the honey so much as it was a sign that someone cared for his well-being. A real, solid sign, given without mockery or scorn.

"Yes, sir. I'll do it."


	4. Reflection

That evening, after chaining my bike, I walked straight over to the stables.

"Sig?" Eartha yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm here," I called over my shoulder. "Just want to check in on Coal before dinner."

"All right. We're having chicken tetrazzini."

I waved my hand, knowing she watched me through the kitchen window. As I stepped into the small stables, I breathed in the sour-sweet smell of horse, hay, and manure, and breathed out a long sigh of relief. A black horse stuck his head out over the box stall door and whickered.

"Hi, there, Coal," I said, rubbing his nose. He got his name because of the grey streaks on his nose and stockings. There was even a little grey dappling on his hindquarters. Coal bumped my chest with his nose, searching for any treats.

"Sorry, love," I said, "but I don't have anything. Would a scratch do?" I scratched between his ears. "I'm not working this weekend, so you and I can go for a nice, long ride. Maybe we can even talk Eartha into riding with us, on Scarlett, and have a picnic." At the sound of her name, the big bay mare looked out over her stall door and wuffled.

I laughed and gave Scarlett a rub, too. I checked to make sure they had hay and water aplenty, and then sat on the chair sitting across from them. Scarlett returned to her hay but Coal looked at me with interest. The stallion seemed to know me better than my closest family, and he knew when something troubled me.

"Mr. Fury wants me to befriend him, Coal," I said. "He's not going to get anything out of him, though. And…I feel like something is happening. And I've just been feeling different. Unsettled." I leaned my head back against the wall. "Or maybe I just need a vacation."

Coal snorted, as if saying maybe that was all it was, too, and that a good ride, involving a few good jumps, would sort everything out. Or maybe a fly went up his nose.

Chuckling, I stood, gave my horse one last pat, and then went back up to the house. As I came in, wiping my feet as I went, Eartha was hanging up the phone.

"You'll never guess!" she cried.

"What?" I crossed over to the sink to wash up.

"The twins are coming."

Oh, yay. I sighed, again. Though my twin cousins believed in the old story, like we did, it wasn't always fun, having them visit.

Eartha made a face. "Jane and Joan aren't that bad."

"Not Joan. I don't mind her. But Jane always finds something to say to upset me."

"Then you just need to ignore her better."

"When are they getting here?"

"Next Friday night. They'll be here two weeks. I'll need to buy some extra groceries. And we need to make sure we have enough feed, because they're bringing their horses. Oh, one of my articles sold today, by the way."

"Oh, good. Which one?" I hung up the towel, turning to her.

"The one on Southern Sudan. A small magazine picked it up. The editor said that he may bring me on if I can write another one just as good."

"I'm sure you can."

Eartha gave me a strange look. "Are you all right?"

"What do you mean?" I turned away, going to the fridge for something to drink.

"You only ever go straight to the stables if something is bothering you. Can you talk about it, yet?"

I almost did. I rested my hand on the handle of the refrigerator door and thought about it. She deserved to know, didn't she? Two men who knew our ancestress, who had played an important part of the story, were in an underground bunker not three miles away. But I had promised, and Mr. Fury had emphasized the need for secrecy.

"No," I said. "Not-not yet, at least."

"Well, when you're ready."

"Sure." I tried to smile reassuringly. "When I'm ready."

#

That night, after Eartha had gone to bed, I crept down into the living room. The full moon filled the room with silver and shadows. A large wardrobe made a big black and silver bulk in the corner of the room. Taking a small key from around my neck, I unlocked it and swung the doors open wide.

A little moonlight spilled into the wardrobe at an angle. Red and gold gleamed dully in the light, the swirling symbols etched into the metal almost seeming to move. I reached out and traced a finger over the gold breastplate, feeling the familiar warmth flowing into my skin.

As if an echo from the past, I heard myself say again, "Mama, it's warm!"

"Warm?" laughed my mother. "How can metal be warm?"

"It is. Here, touch it."

In my memory, my mother picked up the breastplate I was supposed to be helping polish. "It just feels like metal to me, Sigrid."

Coming back to the present, I reached into the back corner of the wardrobe and drew out a sheathed sword. The sheath was a bright brassy gold with red enameled chevrons. Grasping the hilt, I unsheathed the blade, the metal singing. Warmth flowed from the hilt up my arm, into my shoulder. I swung the sword, flowing into a few simple forms, before bringing the sword back up so I could look at the long length of blade.

Maybe every now and again, the armor and sword warmed for someone. Maybe it didn't mean anything.

But Loki and Thor were here… And I happened, just happened, to work for SHIELD? And because of Mr. Fury's order, I'm to go see Loki on a regular basis? Me, the descendent of Sigyn? Me, for whom the metal warmed?

I sat, suddenly, on an ottoman, holding the sword loosely and letting the tip dig into the carpet. I wanted so badly to talk to Eartha. She always had a nonsensical approach to things. She would say something incredibly practical, something that would yank everything into perspective.

It is one thing to listen to legends and quite another to find oneself in the making of one.

Sitting up straight, I gripped the hilt with both hands and raised the sword by my wrists. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, letting the warmth sink deeply into me. It soothed away the incidental aches and pains of the day and settled my anxiety. For the first time in days, I came to feel centered and calm.

 _What should I do?_ , I thought.  _Sigyn, if you can hear me—what should I do?_

But no answer came. There was only the warmth singing through me and the weight of sword. Opening my eyes, I lowered my arms, and stared up at the armor gleaming in the half-light.

#

Loki prowled the confines of his prison cell. He knew he would just exhaust himself from the exertion (the damn brace they had collared him with drained away most of his strength), but pacing helped him to think.

That woman, with her red hair and bright, clear blue eyes, had looked familiar. Even the way her eyes flicked to his, and the tilt of her head, were so maddeningly familiar. When she turned from him, he felt the sudden need to know who she was. So he foolishly grabbed her, and learned the sort of kick both the device and that woman could carry. No matter, though. When she came back later, and he had tasted the honey she brought, he knew.

A descendent of Sigyn. The Sigyn he had known, had fought alongside, was dust in a grave somewhere in the land they called Norway. Loki had checked on her over the years of her life and she had seemed happy. How anyone could be happy with a mortal on Midgard was beyond him. That happiness was what drew him back, though, year after year. It was a joy that not even he wanted to meddle with. If anything, he wished fervently that he knew the secret of it.

And now here was her descendent.

Frigga's blessing repeated itself in his mind. If this girl had the necessary gifts, he could escape. Perhaps even steal back the Cube on his way. Mortal such as her, maybe he could bribe her. Or maybe he could promise her something. Not that he could actually deliver on anything, even if he wanted to do so.

Sudden despair rippled through him, followed swiftly by fatigue. He sat on his bed with a sigh. He needed to leave this place. Or did he? He had tried and failed, again, to prove himself. What was the use of anything, anymore?

And what if he really was a monster, after all?


	5. Honey for Sleep

On Monday morning, I got up well before dawn. I prepared for the day quickly and quietly, leaving a note on the counter assuring Eartha I had decided to go into work early. As I loaded my bike, I looked out over the pasture behind our home. Weak dawn light was just beginning to think about filtering over the tree line. Frogs and crickets still sang in the woods and the heavy dew seeped into my shoes.

The bike ride was cool and quiet. I didn't think about what I was going to do, but merely enjoyed the scenery. I startled a family of rabbits crossing the dirt road.

Once through the gate and down into the bowels of the bunker, I made my first stop in the kitchen. Workers were in there, getting breakfast out and about. Olivia seemed surprised to see me and asked what brought me in so early.

"Just have to take care of something," I said, putting away my lunch. I slung a larger bag over one shoulder. "Has Thor been sent his breakfast yet?"

"Thor? Ah, no."

"May I take it to him?"

"I don't see why not." Olivia handed me the tray. "He's on level 38, room 29."

"Thanks."

As I walked to Thor's rooms, my nerves began to make a tangled knot in my stomach. At this rate, I was going to have ulcers. I ignored the nerves as best I could and, when I reached his door, knocked with resolution.

After a moment, I heard a muffled, "Enter." I pushed open the door.

Thor had been at SHIELD long enough to have his rooms redecorated. Wild oceanscapes were hung on the walls and everything was done in tones of red, gold, and silver. It was a little gaudy to my taste. He stood with his back to me, looking in a file.

"Set it on the table, please," he said. "Thank you."

I did. The picture of a pretty young woman sat in the table's center and beside it was a small daisy in a glass vase. It seemed so incongruous that I wondered if I was looking at something truly Thor, and the rest was just a mask.

"Can I help you?"

His voice broke me from my reverie and I blushed when I looked up, meeting his questioning eyes. "I, ah, did Mr. Fury-"

"He told me about his plan. It is foolishness and will get him nowhere." He turned back to his file.

"Well, that may be true, but I think it's still worth a try."

He closed the file and tossed it onto the table. Turning to me, he folded his arms. "Loki betrayed everything Asgard stands for. He has twisted and manipulated, lied and stolen. He has murdered, Ms. Skarsgard. People are dead or hurt because of him. Now, he has only to face his just punishment. What is with you people, that you think such a person can be used or manipulated?"

"I-I only want to help him."

Thor snorted. "He is not some lost puppy with a bad temper. He is powerful and dangerous. The sooner you realize that, the better."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I decided it was time to change the subject, a little. "What does Loki like to do?"

"Excuse me?"

"In his free time, in Asgard? What did he like to do?"

He blinked as he considered the question. "Well, I don't know, really. I know he studied. Read."

"Did he play board games?"

"Board games?"

"Yes, like chess."

"I suppose so, though if he did, it was with himself or with Father."

 _How incredibly lonely_ , I thought. "What are some of his favorite things?"

"Well, I... I know he likes horseback riding, but I doubt Fury will release him for that exercise."

"No, I don't think so, either. If you think of anything else that might be useful, let me know."

"I will, Ms. Skarsgard."

I walked back to the door when Thor said, "Let me know, what he says. If... Let me know."

I smiled at him. "Of course."

"He's still my brother, if not by blood then at least through everything we shared."

Thor could barely tell me what Loki liked to do, so I wondered at what they shared. But I merely nodded and left.

#

After visiting Thor, I went to Loki's cell. Henry stood there with another guard.

"Is he awake?" I asked.

"He is," said Henry. "Mr. Fury has instructed us to let you through any time you wanted."

"Oh, okay."

"I don't like this. If you get into trouble, we'll be there in a second."

"Thanks, Henry, but I think it'll be all right."

He didn't look entirely convinced but he opened the door for me. When I came through the door, it was to a sight I was not expecting.

Loki sat in the armchair, slumped down, his legs spread wide apart and his head lolled back in sleep. Maybe he was awake when they brought him breakfast (which sat barely eaten on the table) but he certainly wasn't now.

I approached and frowned. Dark circles marred the undersides of his eyes. He looked paler in a sickly way. The brace glowed a malignant light. It occurred to me that maybe it was slowly killing him and it took all my restraint not to tear it off.

Moving quietly, I unzipped the back pack and drew out a parcel, laying it on the table. I dug around in a pocket and found a piece of paper and a pencil. On the paper, I wrote, "You were sleeping when I came by and I didn't want to disturb you. Here is something I thought would amuse you. I will be by this afternoon. Maybe we could play a round, if you know how."

I set the note on the parcel and left the room.

"That was quick," said Henry.

"He's sleeping. I think he may be sick."

"It's probably just the brace."

"Probably."

"You don't want him too lively, do you?"

I forced a laugh. "No, I guess not."

As I walked away, a thought occurred to me. Striding more quickly until I was almost running, I returned to the kitchens as fast as I could. Olivia and the others were doing clean-up.

"Olivia," I said, "I need to get back home. It's really important."

"Something wrong?"

"No. Well, yes. Kind of. It's something for Mr. Fury." Kind of.

"Then, by all means, go."

"I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

I turned and half-walked, half-ran to the elevator and took it back up to the warehouse and my bike. I don't think I ever rode my bike as fast as I did that day. When I returned home, I gasped for breath.

The kitchen was empty as I entered. No doubt Eartha was in her office writing. Going to the the shelves, I mounted the stepladder and took down an especially dark honey.

Sometimes, honey is good for certain things. I don't know how or why. They just are. Sometimes I know by the smell. Sometimes by the taste. Other times by how it looks when held up to sunlight. I untwisted the top and took in a deep breath. Yes, this was definitely the kind I wanted.

#

Loki had been quite surprised when he awoke to find the parcel and the note. Sleep must have overtaken him so completely, he had not heard someone entering and then leaving. It was the damn brace. And the nightmares. He felt exhausted all the time.

He read the note, wondering who this could be and hoping it was the red-haired girl. Untying the string, he folded back the brown paper of the parcel to reveal a henefetafl board and a bag of glass beads to act as stones. He hadn't played henefetafl in centuries but loved the game nonetheless. How had she known? Or had it been a lucky guess?

The board taunted him as he waited. Hours dragged by and he wasn't happy when a guard brought in his noon meal. He ate some of it but found it tasteless and unsatisfying.

Finally, the door opened and the red-haired girl came in. Loki was lounging in the chair again.

"Oh," she said, "you opened it. Do you know how to play?"

Her voice was low and melodic. Loki found he wanted to hear her say more. "I do." He nodded at the little pot in her hand. "More honey? I still have plenty from what you brought before."

"Oh, this." She set it on the table. "It will help you sleep."

"Help me sleep?"

She flushed. "When I came in, you were out like a light. I thought...maybe you would like some help getting a full night's rest."

His fingers twitched on the chair's arms. "I do not want your pity."

"Not pity. You just need your sleep."

"Why? So I can be wide awake when my  _father_  kills me?" He laughed when her eyes focused sharply on him. "Oh, they didn't tell you. Yes, once you're done trying to drag out the answers to your pitiful questions, my dear brother is going to drag me home for some Asgardian justice. I wonder if they'll have Heimdall do it."

The girl didn't say anything for a long moment. Finally, she said, "I just realized you don't know my name. I'm Sigrid. I'm going to leave you now. You're overtired and...and not good company. You can take a small spoonful of the honey before bed or not. It's up to you." Her face softened and her voice lowered. "But I hope you will. You don't look well, Loki, and..." She straightened her back. "If you're going to try to beat me at henefetafl, you'll need a sharp mind." Sigrid smiled. "See you tomorrow."

She paused at the door. Looking over her shoulder, she said, "I have no questions, by the way."

She left him without giving him a chance to reply.

#

Loki almost didn't take the stupid honey. But after tossing and turning for what felt like hours, he took the small pot and ate a spoonful. With a gasp, he felt soothing warmth flow over his body. His muscles relaxed and lethargy spilled over him. He fumbled with the pot and managed to get the lid secured. Falling back against the bed, he drifted into his first real sleep since before he left Asgard.


	6. A Bad Day

I dreamed of fire that night. I stood on the edge of my garden, looking into the wilderness, my bees swirling around me. A storm gathered above me, lightning and thunder rolling and flashing in the purple-grey clouds. Loki stepped out from under an oak tree. He wore the all-black prison garb and his hands hung loosely at his side. He gazed at me for a long moment, his face unreadable, and then took a step back into the dark of the forest. Light glinted off of blood that had spilled down his chest.

"Wait!" I cried. Lightning rent the air, striking the oak and setting it afire. Ozone stung my nose and I screamed as the blazing tree fell toward me.

I woke with a start. My heart thudded in my throat as I stared up at the ceiling. When the tremors had eased and my heart slowed, I got up and, wrapping myself in a robe, went out into the garden.

It was just beginning to be dawn. I stood in the garden's center, breathing in the scent of flowers and dew-drenched grass. What had the dream meant? In the Norse religion, the oak was sacred to both Odin and Thor. Would Loki be responsible for their downfall? Or would he play some other role? Lightning meant Thor. Would Loki be an impetus for self-destruction? Would his execution? I remembered the blood and shuddered

I began to wander through the flower beds and boxes, letting the dream replay in my mind. I came to the edge of the garden and, looking up, found myself standing beneath the arms of an oak. Sighing, I realized that maybe the dream meant nothing. Maybe it was just an overactive imagination.

A buzzing sound slowly surrounded me. Looking up and behind, I jerked a little at seeing my bees swarming above me. I have never been afraid of my bees. I've even been able to inspect their combs and get honey from the boxes without using smoke. But at that moment, I felt fear.

One by one, they began to land on me. I tried to stay relaxed, to not jerk or brush them away. Eventually, all the bees covered me from head to toe. I felt their wings rustling against my nose with each draw of breath. They gave off warmth that was soothing. The warmth, though, began to increase and grow hotter. I felt like a fire was being stoked around me. It ate into my skin and coursed through my veins. Tears streamed from my eyes, getting lost in the blanket of bees, as I tried to not move and remain calm.

Finally, when I thought I could take no more, the bees lifted away and dispersed to go about their daily business. My knees gave and I dropped to the soft, wet grass. I looked down at my shaking hands but they were still my hands. I touched my face, my fingers stroking the cheekbones, but it still felt like my face. I looked out over the gardens, the stable, and the house. They were all the same. I felt… Well, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. What in the world was happening?

Birdsong intruded on my near panic and I realized that if I didn't get into gear, I was going to be late for work. Stumbling up, I ran to the house.

OoOoOoO

Not being entirely present is not a good thing when one works in a kitchen. I was cutting potatoes for French fries, my mind a million miles away, when the knife slipped, slicing open my hand. I stared at the welling blood as if my hand didn't belong to me.

Olivia walked by and cried, "Gracious, girl, what happened?" Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around my hand and took my other hand, placing it against the wounded palm. "Hold down tight. Come with me. Lizzie, I'm taking Sigrid to the infirmary."

I began to feel the pain as she marched me down to the infirmary. I also began to feel like a Grade A idiot. This wouldn't have happened if I had been paying attention.

The nurse on duty gingerly unwrapped my hand. "Oh," she said, "it's not so bad."

"Not so bad?" objected Olivia. "There was blood everywhere."

I stared at the cut. It looked shallower and I noticed it didn't hurt as bad.

"How…?" asked the cook.

 _Good question_ , I thought, thinking about bees and fire in my veins.

"It must have been the shock," the nurse said, smearing on antibiotic cream and bandaging the hand. "She'll be right as rain tomorrow."

Olivia didn't say anything as we walked back to the kitchen, but I was doubly careful in the rest of my duties. Before I knew it, I was pushing a cart to Loki's cell.

He wasn't sitting in the armchair, but at the table, his hands folded in front of him. "You," he said, "are late."

"There was an accident in the kitchen," I said tartly. This day was just getting worse. "And I don't work for you, so you don't get to tell me I'm late."

Loki stood. "Don't dare talk to me in that manner."

I'm rather tall for a woman, so I gave him a good glare in the eye as I set his tray in front of him, opening my mouth for a particularly cutting remark, but his hand suddenly on mine stopped me. He lifted it, looking at the bandage.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A knife slipped." I took my hand back. "It was my fault; I wasn't paying attention." I swallowed. "I see you're looking better today. Did you sleep well?"

"I did."

"I'm glad."

His lips formed a small smirk. "Are you really?"

Five minutes hadn't passed and I was ready to strangle the man. I took a deep breath. I was still upset from the morning that was all. "I need to get back to the kitchen but I'll be back later, if that's all right with you."

"Perhaps we can get to that game, now that my mind is sharp?"

The way he held himself and how he said his words, you would think we were strolling along a veranda rather than standing in a prison cell. "I'll see you then."

Loki bowed slightly. "My lady."

I was tempted to curtsy just for spite but settled for a small smile and left. Mr. Fury was waiting for me. I almost turned around and went back into the cell.

"Mr. Fury," I said.

"Ms. Skarsgard. How's our guest?"

"He's well, I suppose."

"You look angry."

"He can be very irritating."

"He almost made Thor throw him through a wall earlier today."

"I can believe it." We started to walk down the hall with me pushing the cart. "So, he's still not…?"

"Any answers he gives are riddles. I'm interested in what you gave him, yesterday."

"Just a little honey."

"He passed right out after taking it."

I hadn't thought about Mr. Fury seeing that. "It's just honey, sir."

"Just…honey." He stopped and took my hand. Unwrapping it, he revealed my palm. It was whole and healthy. In astonishment, I traced with my other hand where the cut should have been. "Thought you hurt yourself today," he said.

"Sir, I—"

"Don't worry about it." He re-wrapped my hand. "That's an interesting story your family has. I'm starting to wonder if there's any truth to it."

I looked around, but we stood in the hall alone. "Sir, how do you know about that?"

"It's my business to know."

"Are you going to fire me?"

"Fire you? That story is the reason why I hired you. Thought you might come in handy one day."

"I don't understand."

"Loki considers "Midgardians" to be beneath him. And he despises his brother. But you—you have a shot. He may consider you as a way to escape. I'm sure he's intrigued by you."

"How do you know I won't help him to escape?"

What humor was in Mr. Fury's face drained away. "Will you?"

"Uh, no, sir."

"Then I won't worry about it."

"And…and what are you wanting to get from him?"

"I'll know it when I hear it."

"Yes, sir."

"Keep that hand wrapped. We wouldn't want your secret to get out." And he walked away, leaving me confused and wishing I had never gotten up that morning.

#

When I returned that afternoon, I was tired and sweaty. Loki sat at the table, the board already set up and waiting. I set down two glasses of water and settled wearily in the chair across from him. I took a deep swallow of water.

"You are the one now who looks tired," said Loki. "What have you been doing?"

"The stoves needed cleaning."

"And your hand?"

"It's better."

He smiled a little and then nodded at the board. "With which side would you like to start?"

I chose the Danes and we didn't speak as we played. Hnefetafl is an old, old game. One side is called the Danes, and they occupy the center of the board, while the Muscovites occupy designated areas surrounding the Danes. The object of the game is to position the Dane king so that he cannot move. It's sort of like 3D chess.

Not surprisingly, Loki beat me in the first round. Customarily, two rounds are played with the players changing sides, so I began setting up the board again.

"We can make this interesting," he said.

"You mean make a bet?"

"I do."

"I'm not dumb enough to gamble with the god of mischief."

That startled a real laugh out of him and I froze, letting the sound spill over me. His eyes met mine and I hastily looked away. He beat me again, though it took a little longer this time. In fact, I almost won. As I put the pieces away, I tried to not feel too victorious about that. For all I knew, Loki had done that on purpose.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" he asked, standing when I stood.

"If you want me to."

"I do."

I collected the empty glasses. "Then I'll come back. Sleep well, Loki."

He bowed again. "Sleep well, Lady Sigrid."

And I left, feeling conflicted.


	7. Magic and Honey

Loki laid in bed, holding the jar of sleep honey in his fingertips. The lighting of the room dimmed because the Midgardians deemed it time for him to sleep. He did not sleep but stared at the jar in the half-light.

Something was deeply troubling the girl. Though the blasted brace stripped him of his magic and weakened his senses, he still had his mind and his wits. They saw the pain and confusion the girl tried to hide. It bothered him.

He had surprised himself, in taking her hand. He didn't mean to show any care for her condition. Why had he? Her refusal to be intimidated by him also surprised him, but in a pleasant way. He wasn't entirely sure why about that, either. The girl was nothing more than a means of escape. Besides that, the man, Fury, had most likely sent her to befriend him.

Sighing, he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the cot. Looking up, he saw the little red dot that indicated the device with which SHIELD watched him. They were always watching him. They pestered him for answers. Thor came to belittle him, to try to use emotion to draw him out.

"Loki," he had said earlier, "I am your brother, no matter what blood says. Loki, listen, we can face Father together..."

"Like all the times we faced him together... _brother_?" Loki spat, unable to contain himself any longer. "All those times he snubbed me in order to please you?"

"I am your equal."

"You are no more my equal than those skulking Midgardians. No more than that pathetic woman you claim to love!"

Thor flew over the table, and, grasping Loki, slammed him against the wall. Guards ran in to restrain him but, in the end, it was Stark and Rogers that talked him into not snapping Loki's neck.

The memory dimmed and Loki sat alone on the bed. Rage filled him, hot as an inferno. Standing, he threw the small pot at the camera. The pot broke and honey flew everywhere. Sinking back onto the bed, he thought of Sigrid, and his heart ached. And he didn't know why.

#

The next morning, I stopped in the kitchen long enough to leave my satchel, and then, with a small tin in my hands, walked to Loki's cell.

When I reached it, the guard there said, "You don't want to go in there, miss. The prisoner is not in a pleasant mood."

"I think I'll take my chances."

He shrugged and opened the door for me. Loki was sitting in the armchair again, stroking his upper lip. I noticed his hair was freshly washed. He watched me with thoughtful eyes.

"Good morning," I said. "I brought you something."

Loki didn't answer. I set the tin on the table, feeling nervous under his probing stare.

"I made lemon poppy seed muffins. I brought a couple for you."

Still, he said nothing.

"Well, I'll be back this afternoon. Maybe we can play another game? Or we can talk? Nothing serious, of course. I can tell you what I do when I'm not here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the muffins."

He spoke as I turned away. "Where did you learn your magic?" he asked.

I turned back to him. "Excuse me?"

"The honey. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My mother taught me beekeeping, but I don't do anything to the honey. It just is."

"Hmm. I fear I will need more of that sleep honey. I... Its pot was broken."

"Certainly. I can bring it tomorrow."

After a long moment of silence, I said, "Why do you ask? About the honey?"

"Merely curious. Everyone is asking me questions. Aren't I allowed a few of my own?"

"Of course. But, like I said, I haven't done anything to the honey."

He gave a small half-smile. "Are you sure?" He shook his head. "Why do you come here, anyway?"

I blinked. "Well, Mr. Fury asked me." No point in lying to the liar of liars.

"I suppose to get more information out of me." He sneered the words.

"Maybe." I straightened my back and glared at him. "But, honestly, would you rather have no one to see you but the guards and interrogators?"

Silence stretched between us for a long moment. Finally, he said, "You may come back this afternoon if that's your wish."

"Then I'll see you then."

He stood and bowed. "My lady."

I nodded and left.

#

When I returned to Loki for our afternoon game, we didn't speak any more of magic or my reason for being there. In fact, the only thing he commented upon was the muffins, which he didn't like.

Well, you can't win them all.

What he said about the magic had bothered me for the rest of the day. Once home, I barely spoke to Eartha, only listened as she rattled on about all the things we were going to do once the twins were home and all the preparations she's made so far. Like I said, Joan was all right. I'd much rather be locked in a cell with Loki for eternity than have Jane over.

But, like I said, you can't win them all.

After dinner and Eartha had gone to bed, I went up to our attic and began looking through trunks. It didn't take long for me to find it.

I suppose you would call it a grimoire. We all called it Hedwig's Book. In it was all the beekeeping my mother ever taught me. But that was only the first half. There was a section on sword fighting, but it was very thin. (Swordsmanship is best learned with a weapon in hand rather than a book.) The rest of the book contained lessons on magic: diagrams, charts, lists, and paragraphs of crabbed writing.

It was the life's work of one of my ancestresses, Hedwig, who feared the family line was about to go extinct and preserved her knowledge in writing. To the untrained eye, it all read like gibberish, with bits of it making sense in light of modern science.

I took it downstairs to my room and sat at my desk. Flicking on the desk lamp, I opened the book and carefully turned the pages all the way to the back.

Hedwig had finally given birth to a beautiful baby girl, but she was dying. She was entrusting the book, the sword, and armor to her brother, to be given to the girl when she grew old enough. In the last days of her life, Hedwig took up the book to write a letter to the daughter she would never know. I skimmed through the paragraphs until I came to the ones I needed:

"My dear child, I have told you all that I know. I only hope I have imparted it in a proper manner. Eschew the tales of men who say magic is a farce. Magic is merely the work of the natural order, working on a level we have yet to understand.

"Our magic has waned over the years. It is quite thin, and if it weren't for the bees that remain our companions, even I would doubt the old story's veracity. Most of the magic I have written of, I cannot do. I have written it because my mother made me commit it to memory. I ask you to do the same. You may also wonder to yourself one day, 'What if I am the one? How shall I know?' I can only tell you of a few things Sigyn could do.

"Though her power was mostly gone, she could heal herself so quickly, it was almost as if she were never hurt, though this did not keep Time at bay. She also had the strangest rapport with bees, being able to handle them as if they were beloved pets. She petted them and spoke to them like we would a cat. My grandmother, who was her granddaughter, told me that she saw her once completely covered in bees and remained unscathed."

I jerked out of the chair and walked away from the desk. Covering my eyes with my hands, I took a few deep breaths and then walked back. Standing over the book, I read:

"I imagine, sweet child, that if you find yourself experiencing similar, you are the one."

The final line was unreadable. I wondered if she wrote it as she died.

I took a deep breath, trying to put this into perspective. This all started when Loki came. Perhaps it was linked to him? But the brace drained away his magic. How could he affect me? Thor had been here for weeks and nothing had happened then. But what if the affect came on slowly? It may not have anything to do with me being "the one."

Walking to my window, I looked out into the dark. If it was true, though, I had a responsibility to learn more about magic, in case I would need to control it. It could also come in handy, if Loki ever tried to trick me.

Returning to the table, I turned to the beginning of the section on magic and began to read.


	8. An Explosive Display

The next few days went by in a blur. At work, I coasted through my duties, met with Loki but barely spoke (he seemed hardly in the talking mood either but constantly brooding), helped Eartha prepare for the twins, and stayed up late studying magic and practicing meditation.

The night before the twins' arrival, I stared at a candle wick. I breathed slowly, reaching deep inside, picturing the flame I wanted. I focused, breathed, and tried to clear my mind of anything but the flame. A humming filled my bones, increasing until I felt like a struck tuning fork. With the crescendo, the wick burst into a tiny flame. I smiled, jubilant and sweaty. Fatigue roared up inside of me, burning me hollow, and I fainted.

When I woke the next morning, I was so groggy and disoriented, I fell to the floor when I tried to get out of bed.

Eartha came running into the room a moment later. "Are you all right?"

I tried to say 'yes, I am,' but it came out, "Yi, Fam."

She helped me into the bed. "I'm calling your work."

It sounded like she was talking from a very long way away. The floor shook as she jogged out and down the stairs. I listened to the mumble of her voice as she called the special number we're allowed to give to family in case of emergencies. The whole house seemed to shake and sway as she returned.

"Drink this," she said, lifting my head and holding a glass to my lips.

Eartha's voice was horribly loud and I almost told her there was no need to shout. I drank the water instead. Laying back, I slipped into blissful sleep.

#

Loki felt disturbed at lunch when a guard delivered his meal. Was this a punishment, taking away the only thing he looked forward to every day?

"Where is Sigrid?" he demanded.

"Her sister called to say she was too sick to come in." And he left without further explanation.

Sick? Sigrid was the picture of perfect health. And if she was coming into her power (as he strongly suspected), then illness should be the last thing to cripple her.

He rounded the table, thinking about banging on the door until someone came. He would demand to speak to Fury. Perhaps he was tired of asking for information nicely and keeping Sigrid from him was-

What the bloody hell was he doing? This girl was just a means to an end, wasn't she? A new bit of trickery, turning the spy against her own people? Why should he care if she weren't there?

Loki returned to the table and sat, picking up the utensils. If they thought they could get the better of him, they were sadly mistaken.

#

When I awoke, it was late evening and people were talking downstairs. I stared up at the ceiling, feeling light and thin, like spun glass. Birds twittered outside. Each note of the birdsong had a clarity to it I'd never experienced before. Like I'd been walking around with cotton in my ears until that moment.

The shadows in the room were translucent: I could see right through them. Turning my head, I could see the dust in the molding, the dirt in the cracks of the wood floor. Slowly sitting up, my muscles pulled stiffly as if I were recovering from a high fever.

The voices downstairs caught my attention. Concentrating, I could hear them easily.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," said Eartha. "She's been acting so strangely. I've thought it was something at work but now she's ill. I don't know what to do. I almost called an ambulance when she collapsed."

"Why didn't you?" asked Jane. Oh, the twins had arrived.

"I don't know. Something told me not to."

"Do you-do you think-" stuttered Joan.

"That she's coming into her power? Yes, of course. It's what we've all been waiting for, right? I mean, I've read through the old journals and no one has had her abilities. If anyone in this family were to be the one, it'd be her."

Jane snorted. "Please. It could be her daughter, not her. Just because little Ms. Perfect-"

"Don't start, Jane. We all know you're jealous; no point in reminding us."

"I'm just saying. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"J-Jane's right," said Joan. "We kn-know they do top secret st-stuff at that...place where she works. M-maybe they did s-s-something to her."

"You mean like an experiment?" gasped Eartha. "Gosh, I hope not."

They fell silent and I decided it was time to go down. I stood slowly, but the room didn't pitch wildly. After visiting the bathroom to take care of the essentials, I went downstairs.

They were sitting in the living room. When I came in, they all shot to their feet.

"Sig, are you all right?" asked Eartha, coming up to me. "I don't know if you should be out of bed."

"I'm fine, Eartha," I said. "Really. Hey, guys. When did you get in?"

"J-j-just an hour ago," said Joan. She came over to hug me. "I-I'm glad you're up."

"Yeah," said Jane. "Though, in case you do die, can I have your DVD collection?"

"Nice to see you, too, Jane," I replied. I sniffed. "Oh, is that vegetable soup for dinner?" I sniffed again. "With fresh basil?"

The three women exchanged glances. "Um," said Eartha, "yes. I hope I didn't put in too much basil. Do you guys smell-?"

"No," said Jane. "I don't smell anything. Good guess, Sigrid."

"It wasn't a guess," I said hotly. A small headache bloomed just behind my eyes. I rubbed my forehead with the heel of my hand.

"Whatever."

The twins were studies in opposites. Jane was tall and willowy, with the Skarsgard red hair and blue eyes, but where my hair was bright, hers was dark. And her eyes had more green in them. Joan was short and blonde, taking after her father. In fact, she looked more sister to Eartha, who was brunette and blue-eyed, with the same long nose.

"Let's get you sitting," said Eartha. "You've had a fever most of today."

"Y-you sure you're o-o-kay?" asked Joan.

"I'm fine." I let Eartha steer me to the couch and sat. "Eartha told me you guys brought your horses?"

"Yeah."

"We should go riding tomorrow."

"I-I don't know ifff-"

"Actually," interrupted Jane, "I thought we'd do some sparring. I think I've improved."

I shrugged. "If you want me to beat your butt again, sure."

"I think that'll be harder this time."

Smiling thinly, I shrugged. "You can try."

"I think you should rest," said Eartha sternly. "And what in the nine realms is going on with you, anyway? Have-have they-"

"No one at work has done anything to me."  _As far as I know_ , I thought. "I'm just...tired. I haven't been sleeping much lately."

"No doubt studying on royal etiquette," said Jane. "So that when you take your place in Asgard, you can address us properly."

"Well, I'd hate to embarrass myself."

"Far be it from you to say something stupid."

The headache bloomed into a full-on migraine. Grimacing, I buried my face in my hands. Soft hands grasped my arms as Joan drew close.

"Th-that's enough," she said. "She-she's sick, J-Jane, and hasn't d-d-done anything to y-you. S-so why don't you just shut up?"

I looked up in surprise. It wasn't like Joan to stand up to her sister. She smiled at me reassuringly.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked.

"Migraine."

"L-let me help you b-back up-s-stairs."

She helped me up and I leaned against her as she guided me back to my room, Eartha trailing behind. Fatigue began to wash over me again as I was put back into bed. I was vaguely aware of being given pills and water before I slipped back into sleep.

#

When I woke again, the world felt more solid and less like I was made of glass. I sat up, looking at the shadows worriedly. I could still see through them. Rubbing my eyes, I stood, and went to the bathroom. Being able to see through shadow does strange things to one's depth perception, let me say. How I didn't get myself killed the other day, I don't know, but I did have a couple of close calls in the shower.

Finally, I made it downstairs, dressed in my sparring gear. I figured I might as well set Jane in her place early on. It might make for an easier visit.

The kitchen was empty and, looking out a window, I saw them standing by the paddock, watching the horses. The twins owned a gorgeous pair of black gelding quarterhorses. Coal came from the old destrier bloodlines (making him incredibly valuable, since most horses weren't bred like that anymore), so he was packed with muscle and stood a hand taller. But they made up for their lack of strength and power by being quick and agile. In fact, they were taking turns challenging Coal to races. Scarlett watched with an almost sardonic air, if horses can be sardonic.

Turning away, I ate a quick breakfast, and then went out to join them.

"Good morning," I said.

They turned to me. Eartha lit up. "Are you feeling better?"

"Loads." And it was true. I felt great. "Still up for that sparring match, Jane?"

"Sure," she said. "I'll go change." She jogged back to the house.

Eartha's face darkened. "Sigrid..."

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "Besides, this won't take long."

A few minutes later, Jane returned, sparring sword in hand. I drew my own and we walked to the packed dirt circle to the far side of the gardens.

Taking positions, with Eartha and Joan watching worriedly, we saluted and began circling each other. The first few blows were teasing and testing. My wrist flicked quickly, more so than ever, and the strain in blocking the blows showed on Jane's face. I grinned wolfishly.

We separated. Jane said, "You've gotten good, cousin. But you'll find I've gotten better."

She closed the distance and began raining blows and thrusts. I deflected them easily and pushed her back. We separated, circled, and closed the space again. We separated after a few moments and went back to circling. She gasped for breath but I barely sweated. Adrenaline sang through me and the humming, buzzing feeling resonated in my bones. By now, the sunlight poured down strongly, and the heat invigorated me.

"You think you're so good, that you're the one," said Jane, "but you're wrong. You know Aunt almost gave me the armor instead."

The headache returned with a pounding force. The buzzing increased.

"But you're her daughter, her eldest, so of course you got it. But everyone knows I deserved it."

She took a running step and something tore loose inside me. The whole world turned into streaks of red fire and bright honey. A roar and a crash resounded in my ears, someone screamed, my eyes cleared, and Jane was gone.

Blinking, my eyes focused. A path of burned grass streaked from me to the other end of the gardens.

"My God..." I whispered. Dropping the sword, I ran as fast and as hard as I could, Eartha and Joan hard on my heels. Jane laid in a heap near a bee box. The bee's buzzed angrily and I waved my hand without thinking. They flew away, leaving us alone.

Falling next to her, I turned her onto her back andfelt for a pulse. I sagged with relief at finding a thready heartbeat.

"She's alive," I said, "but just barely."

"W-w-w-w-eee n-n-nee-," stuttered Joan.

"I'll call an ambulance," said Eartha.

"No," I cried, a wild idea exploding into my mind. "Wait."

Getting up, I ran to the nearest box, tore open the back, and broke off a small bit of honeycomb, dripping with honey. The bees whizzed around me in confusion but none tried to sting me. I raced back to Jane and, kneeling next to her, held the comb to my lips. I cleared my mind, pictured what desperately needed to happened, and then, opening her mouth, popped the comb inside. My hands shook as I stroked her throat, encouraging her to swallow

With a jerk, she did and, gasping, opened her eyes. "What...the hell?" she asked, weakly. She glared up at me. "You tried to kill me!"

The anger rose in me again. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I not supposed to  _save your life just now_? I am sorry for  _accidentally_  blasting you across the garden after you  _goaded_  me." I jerked to my feet, ignoring the weary, hollow feeling in my bones. "I'm going inside."

I strode away. Eartha called after me but I ignored her. Yanking the door open, I slammed it closed behind me and tromped upstairs. I took a quick shower, changed, and came back down.

The three women were already inside, Eartha and Joan hovering over a still glowering, seated, Jane in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" asked Eartha.

"Out," I snapped. "I'll be back this evening."

"Are you sure? You don't look well."

I didn't answer. I went out, got on my bike, and rode away.


	9. A Short Visit

I biked without thinking. In fact, I didn't realize where I was going until I turned down the dirt road. Stopping, I leaned against my handlebars, breathing heavily, and wondering why in the world was I going to the bunker.

To see Loki, of course.

Swearing, I dismounted and dropped down onto the grassy bank on one side of the road. Why in the world would I want to see him? He didn't bring me comfort. If anything, he exasperated me and made me worry, not only about him but also my own self, what was happening to me. I knew Mr. Fury had to be growing impatient (for what, I still had no clue, since Loki wasn't going to give up any information). Thor certainly was impatient; he seemed to have given up on his brother. What a charming family.

I stood and remounted. I was nearly there, so I might as well see him.

#

Loki walked down the long balcony outside the feasting hall. The sun set on the other side of the sea, the rays bouncing off the Rainbow Bridge in a myriad of colors. A woman came to walk beside him.

"Lovely evening, my lord," she said.

"It is." He turned and jerked with surprise. "Sigryn...?"

She laughed, her bright blue eyes as full of merriment as he remembered. "Who else, my lord?"

"But-"

"Never mind that now. What are you going to do?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Please, Loki. You're too clever for that. What are you going to do about your upcoming trial?"

Loki frowned. "There will not be one. I'll escape before it comes to that."

"You couldn't light a candle in your condition. How are you going to escape?"

"The girl will help me."

"Sigrid? My daughter? I doubt that. No. She is too honorable."

He snorted. "So, like everyone else, she leaves me to my fate?"

Sigryn smiled. "The great Loki, betraying ignorance. My, my."

The dream began to fade. "Wait," cried Loki.

"For once in your life," said Sigryn, "trust someone, Loki."

He woke with a start, staring at the ceiling, confused and, to his shock, afraid. Sitting up on the bed, he noticed the lights were already on. How late did he sleep? Without any windows, he couldn't tell the time. Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing until the fear was pushed into a far corner of his mind. He would not be controlled by it.

Opening his eyes, he saw a tray on the table. Going to it, he prodded the contents and found them to be cold. It must be late in the morning, then.

Slowly lowering himself into the chair, he ran a weary hand through his mussed hair. He felt so tired. Not even the honey Sigrid had given him helped anymore.

Suddenly, the door opened, and, as if thinking about her summoned her, Sigrid came into the room. He stood, surprised.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry. You're not...ready for visitors."

He smirked at her blush. He wore only his pants and the brace, something the guards could have warned her about. They had to stand over him whenever he washed or changed clothes, after all. (To say it was humiliating was something of an understatement.) They must have wanted to discomfit her by not telling her.

"I have only just awakened," he said, sitting back down.

"I can come back..."

"No. You're here now." He nodded at the chair in front of him. "Please, sit."

She did and he noticed he wasn't the only one who looked tired.

"Where were you, yesterday?" he asked, pushing the tray aside.

"I...I was ill. But I'm better now."

He eyed her. Something was different about her. She looked the same, for the most part, save for a quickly vanishing bruise on her jaw. Sigrid probably didn't even know it was there. But there was something different, something he couldn't pin down. He restrained a frustrated sigh. He felt deaf and blind.

She smiled a little. "Did you miss me?"

He laughed softly. "I missed our game."

"Shall we play, then?"

He got up and fetched the game from under the bed, feeling as if heavy rocks weighed down his legs. When he turned, he started a little to find Sigrid standing behind him.

"Loki," she said, "are you all right?" She reached out and touched his forehead with her wrist. "There's no fever." With sticky fingertips, as if from handling honey, she felt his throat. "Your lymph nodes aren't swollen, so there's no infection to speak of."

He stood rooted to the spot. When was the last time someone touched him with gentleness? A flash of memory: his mother embracing him after saving Father's life. Right before she learned of the extent of her adopted son's treachery. It shook him from the moment and he pulled away.

"I am well," he said coolly, going to the table and setting down the board and beads. How could this mortal woman affect him so? It couldn't be her resemblance to Sigyn; he had never cared for that one. Perhaps it was only the weakness overtaking him. He turned back to her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was only-"

"If you've come to show me pity-"

"No!"

"Then why are you here? Only because Fury ordered you?"

She shifted. "That's part of it but..."

"But what?"

Sigrid crossed her arms, rubbing them. Loki noticed dirt smudging one of her hands. "I don't feel well all of a sudden," she whispered, coming towards him.

Without warning, her knees gave out and he caught her just before she hit the floor. Her sudden weight almost made him topple over. She hung limply in his arms as he sat her in the armchair.

"Sigrid?" he said, kneeling and placing a hand on her forehead. It felt clammy and cold.

Groaning, she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just very tired. I did too much, I think."

"Too much of what?"

She shook her head.

He feigned shock, though his smile ruined it. "You don't trust me."

"Trust has to be earned, Loki, and you haven't even begun to earn mine."

The humor drained from his face. "Then at least tell me what you've been doing this morning. You have dirt and honey on your hands."

She looked down at them. "Oh. Well. I had a fight with my cousin. We were sparring and things got out of hand."

"You're not friends with your cousin?"

"Not normally, no."

Loki could well imagine what could happen if someone coming into their power lost their temper. "Is your cousin all right?"

"What makes you think I hurt her?" she asked sharply.

"Well, you're here, whole and healthy. For the most part. And your fingers are stained with honey, which we both know has...peculiar qualities."

She didn't answer for a moment. "I've told you what happened this morning. Why don't you tell me why you look so sick yourself?"

He gestured to the brace. "Need I explain?"

Her face fell and her look of worry pierced him. "My honey-"

"I sleep well enough. But it does not help as it did."

"You're dying." Her voice cracked. He looked away from her tears.

"I will be dead at the hands of my Father in a week's time. What does it matter what this device is doing to me now?"

"A week? I thought Thor agreed to three. That should give us only two-"

"Us?" He stood. " _Us?_  Are you referring to you and I, or you and Fury?"

Sigrid stared up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Does... Can't it be both?"

"No." The word came out low and harsh. "I grow weary, Sigrid. I think you should go."

Shakily, she stood, and though he wanted to help her, he did not.

"May I come back?" she asked.

"I can hardly stop you. But you won't get whatever it is that you and Fury are after."

"The honest truth is this: I don't know what Fury wants. As far as what I want... Well, I don't know that, either."

Slowly, wearily, she walked out. As she did so, before she ever reached the door, Loki nearly called her back a dozen times. But he didn't. And she left him in his loneliness and self-hate.

#

Nick Fury stroked his chin as he watched Skarsgard leaving Loki in his cell.  _That_ , he thought,  _had been an interesting conversation_.

"Sir, we have the video feed from the surveillance," said Agent Coulson.

Turning from the monitor, he went to Coulson's station and watched the sparring match between Skarsgard and her cousin. He raised his brow at the flaming nimbus of light that blazed out from Skarsgard, knocking her cousin thirty feet away.

"What is she doing?" asked Coulson as they watched her running to a bee hive box.

"Getting a cure."

"We should analyze that honey, sir."

"No. We can do that when we bring her on board."

An agent came up with several photos in hand. "Sir, I have the photos you requested."

Fury took them and held them up side by side. One was of Skarsgard entering the building with the bruise on her jaw and the other was of her leaving. The bruise was gone.

"Should we move forward, sir?" asked Coulson.

"Let's give it another few days," said Fury. "I agreed to let Loki go only because Skarsgard is making such quick progress. Seems we were right about her not getting enough exposure around Thor. But I'm not going to lose her now because we got into a rush."

"She's getting emotionally attached to him, sir. She may do something rash."

"Then we'll be ready for her."


	10. Duplicity

How I got back to the house, I don't know. I really don't remember the ride back. The time from when I left Loki to when I woke in my bed, my room dark with falling evening, was all one long blur. I sat up and jerked with surprise when I saw Joan sitting the corner of the room, swathed in translucent shadow.

"G-glad to see you aw-w-ake," she said.

"How long have I been out?"

"All afternoon. E-Eartha thinks you m-might be the one. Are-are you?"

"I don't know."

"J-Jane is s-still pretty mad at you."

"She's always pretty mad at me."

We were silent for a long moment. Finally, Joan said, "Y-you didn't seem to know wh-where you were, wh-when you g-got home. Y-you k-kept asking for Loki." She giggled. "Wha-what would you wa-want to do with the g-god of m-mischief?"

 _Good question_ , I thought. Slowly, I swung my legs around and sat on the edge of the bed. His face came so vividly to my mind, I felt like I could reach out to touch him. I studied that face, in my mind's eye, and I saw fatigue…and fear. Loki had been afraid when I saw him earlier and I too strung out to notice. Was it death he feared? Or his father's anger?

Joan came to sit next to me and took my hand. "Sig, wha-what is it?"

"I've been keeping a secret from all of you, and I think it's time I shared it. Where are the others?"

"Downstairs, wai-waiting on the pizza guy."

I stood, tugging on her hand. "Come on, Jo." She smiled at hearing her pet name. "It's good to have you here, you know, even if I have to deal with Jane."

"S-same here."

I led the way downstairs, hearing, as I went, Eartha and Jane discussing the latest news stories. A mouse scrabbled in the wall to my right. This was getting really damn freaky.

We came into the living room and Eartha and Jane looked up at me. Jane frowned and crossed her arms. Eartha got up to give me a hug.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I feel better. But tomorrow, I'm taking it strictly easy."

"What on earth happened? Where did you go?"

I took a deep breath. "Jo says I was asking for Loki when I came in?"

"Yeah. We had to start telling you he was in the garden before you settled down to sleep."

"Loki is here. Not here, here, but nearby. At the place where I work."

Jane stared at me like I finally did something interesting. "Loki is here, really?"

"It's a long story."

And I told them all of it.

OoOoOoO

We sat in silence when I finished. I had moved to the love seat with Joan beside me. The doorbell rang and Eartha went to answer it. A few minutes later, she came back, setting two pizza boxes on the table before returning to her seat.

"So," said Joan, "wh-what are we doing to do?"

"Do?" asked Eartha. "Is there anything we can do? Loki has turned into a homicidal maniac. Let him face his father's justice."

I gazed up at the wardrobe. "But we owe him."

"What?"

"If Loki hadn't found Emmerich, none of us would be alive. We owe him." A dry voice in the back of my mind wanted to know if that was really the reason I cared so much about what happened to Loki.

"Are you suggesting breaking him out? So he can cause more death and harm?"

"No."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just... I just can't sit back and do nothing."

Joan took my hand and smiled at me. "Y-you are doing s-s-omething. Y-you're being hi-his f-f-friend."

I snorted. "Friend? We barely get along."

"But he means something to you," spoke up Jane.

"I... Yeah, I suppose."

Eartha said, "You said that you didn't feel yourself becoming different, that the changes didn't start happening, until Loki came?"

"Right."

"So, you don't think you're the one to return to Asgard?"

"I think that whatever is happening is a reaction to Loki's presence."

"That doesn't make any sense, though. You said it yourself, that brace is draining his power. How can he affect you with what he doesn't have?"

"Maybe he's putting off enough...?"

"Or maybe," interjected Jane, "the device isn't draining his power so much as transferring it."

A chill swept over me. "What?"

"You said that he's getting weak, dying, even. What if it's because his life force is being transferred to you?"

Eartha nodded. "You might have come into your power on your own, but that would kick-start the process. It would explain how you went from lighting a candle to blasting Jane across the yard in less than twenty-four hours."

I felt like I was going to be ill. "Fury. He's using Loki like a battery pack."

"When the Avengers assembled, did they try to get you to be around Thor a lot?"

"I was assigned as food deliverer for the Avengers right away. I-I didn't think anything of it at the time. I was never alone with Thor, though, and never around him longer than a few minutes."

"But I bet they watched you. Do you think Thor is a part of this?"

"No. If he knew, he would forbid it. I don't know Thor that well, but I know that much about him."

Joan interrupted, saying, "H-h-how can they d-d-do this to an-n-nother person?"

"Because they don't see him as a person," replied Jane. "They see him as a psycho that's going to be executed soon anyway. Fury is probably intending on asking you to be an Avenger. His own personal goddess." She sneered the last sentence.

Eartha asked, "What are we going to do about this?"

"What can we do?" I asked. "If we help Loki escape, we can't keep him contained. He's just going to get away and cause more harm. If we let him go with Thor, he's going to be executed, most likely. If he stays here, he'll die from wearing the brace."

"Talk about FUBAR," remarked Jane.

"Take your suspicions to Thor," said Eartha. "Maybe he can do something."

"All he'll do," I said, "is take Loki away to Asgard all the quicker."

"But it's  _something_. Like you said, we can't just sit around and do nothing."

"We?"

She smiled. "We're all in this together."

Jane rolled her eyes but said nothing. Joan gripped my hand, grinning up at me.

"Do you think," continued Eartha, "Loki is in immediate danger?"

"No. I think the draining is happening slowly, probably to keep Thor from getting too suspicious." I shook my head. "I still can't believe Fury would do this. Maybe he doesn't think the brace is lethal? Or that Loki won't be wearing it long enough for it to become so?"

"A calculated risk."

I sighed. "Let's sleep on this. Maybe one of us will come up with a brilliant scheme tomorrow."

#

But no one came up with an idea. Sunday I spent lounging around, going for a very short walk, and sitting in the sun. I finally began to feel rejuvenated, but I decided to take it slow on my bike ride the next day. Monday morning, as I packed for work, Eartha counseled me again to talk to Thor.

"He'll know what to do," she said.

I wasn't entirely convinced but told her I would think about it.

When I got to the kitchen, Olivia told me to go Mr. Fury's office. I dropped off my things and went straight there, feeling the headache signaling anger beginning to form just behind my eyes. I stopped outside the door and took several deep, calming breaths. It would do Loki no good if I suddenly went ballistic on Nick Fury. Sure, I could probably lay a hurt on him, but it wouldn't do any good. As I knocked on the door, I couldn't help thinking,  _I thought he was one of the good guys._

"Enter," he said through the door.

I went inside to find him looking through some papers. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes." He sat back. "There's been a slight change of plan, though you sort of know that already since Loki told you he was leaving in a week."

"Yes, sir."

"That means we'll be needing to hurry things along."

"How so?"

"I'm planning on you two having a picnic."

I blinked. "A...picnic, sir?"

"Yeah. No cameras. No listening devices. Or so it would seem. You will, of course, be wearing a wire."

"Of course. Sir, if you could tell me what you wanted to know, maybe I could better-"

"You let us worry about that, Ms. Skarsgard." He narrowed his eye at me. "Is something the matter?"

I realized then I stood stiffly, my hands clenched behind my back. I forced myself to relax. "No, sir."

"You're not having second thoughts about this, are you?"

"Not at all, sir."

"Good. The picnic will be in the indoor garden at eleven. You'll be in charge of the food, of course."

"Yes, sir. Is that all, sir?"

"I believe so. Unless you have any questions for me?"

I almost demanded to know why he felt it reasonable to make another living being suffer as he was making Loki suffer. Or why he felt like I was his personal guinea pig. Instead, I swallowed and said, "No, sir. If you'll excuse me, I'll go prep."

He nodded and I walked out. As I strode down the hall, I felt pain in my palms. Holding up my hands, I watched bloody crescents left by my fingernails fill in and disappear.


	11. Betrayal

Jane stood at the kitchen sink, watching Joan and Eartha riding around in the paddock. The riding accident that had led to Joan's now-perpetual stutter had been over a year ago, and she was finally getting comfortable in the saddle again. If Sigrid were home, she probably would have Joan jumping fences by now, since she seemed fully recovered from the past few days.

The thought of her cousin brought a scowl to Jane's face. Picking up another wet dish, she scrubbed at it viciously before setting it on top of the others.

Sigrid didn't deserve the power she was coming into. She wasn't even coming into it honestly but as the end result of some twisted experiment. Once Loki was gone-and dead-Jane wouldn't be surprised if Sig's new-found abilities faded away.

Twisting the dish towel in her hands, she turned her attention back to the paddock, watching the women.  _If there was only something I could do_ , she thought,  _before she ruins someone else's chances at claiming our birthright. Little Ms. Perfect._

At that moment, a plan blossomed in her mind, and Jane smiled.

#

Sigrid slapped open the kitchen door, striding in. "Olivia, do we have any of my honey left over, from a few days ago?" She stopped in her tracks. "Oh, Thor, hello."

Thor, dressed in a black shirt and jeans, was leaning against a counter. He seemed like a rock in the swirl of activity in the room.

"Sigrid," he said, straightening, "I wish to speak with you."

"Oh. All right." I looked questioningly at Olivia.

"You can go," she said. "And there's still some of that honey, in the third cabinet, top shelf."

"Thanks."

Thor led me out of the room and down the hall. "I understand," he said, "that you and my brother have been getting along."

"If by getting along you mean he tolerates my presence, then, yes, I suppose so." I took a deep breath. "What's going to happen when he's taken back to Asgard?"

"He will be judged by my father."

"Will there… Does he have a…lawyer?"

Thor gave her a funny look. "You mean someone to defend him?"

"Yeah."

"I'll speak up for him, but his actions are well-known. There is no doubt what the judgment will be."

"Death."

"There hasn't been an execution in Asgard for millennia, but I'm afraid Father will have no choice."

"Well, why not banishment? Your powers were taken from you. Why not do the same for him?"

"Because even without his powers, Loki could still cause great amounts of harm and pain. And someone would have to be his keeper."

"So…you're just going to let him die?"

Thor stopped, swung around, and glared at me. "He made his choice. I love my brother. I tried to make amends, but he wouldn't have it. And now he has to suffer the consequences of his actions."

"The brace is killing him," I said. "Slowly. And you're just going to stand by?"

Thor looked away, his eyes shadowed. "The brace is a temporary evil. He won't need it when we take him away. It's done no lasting damage, from what your scientists have told me." We began walking down the hallway again. "But I don't like it. I wish there was another way. I didn't come here to argue with you, though. I want to know how my brother is doing."

"You can see and hear the recordings, can't you?"

"I can. I've watched them several times. But I want to hear your impressions." He smiled at me.

We walked in silence for a few moments, as I let the experiences of the past few days roll through my mind. Finally, I said, "He's depressed. He's angry. And he's afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

I shrugged. "Death, maybe? Your father's judgment? I haven't asked him. I don't think Loki would like for me to know that he's afraid."

"I see. Do you… Do you think he's sorry for what he's done?"

"I don't know. I haven't been pressing him for much."

"I saw what happened on Saturday. I've never seen Loki be tender with anyone. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had let you fall to the floor."

The memory of that came to mind, and I felt myself flush as I remembered Loki holding me against his chest, his cool hands on my face. His breath smelled like spearmint.

"You're feeling better now?" asked Thor, breaking her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Thanks."  _Should I tell him?_  I wondered.

"What was wrong?"

"Oh. Um." I stopped and took a deep breath. "Thor, there's something I need to tell you. But we need to go somewhere private."

#

"No," said Thor, "that cannot be."

We were in his quarters and I watched him pace around the room. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"You could be simply coming into your powers, Sigrid."

"Fury knows about my background and he chooses me to spend so much time with Loki, when I may have a conflict of interest? And he won't tell anyone what it is he's after. Hell, we all know he's not getting anything from him and that he won't!"

Thor stopped, a far-off look on his face as he considered my words. "We must speak with Fury. Come."

He turned and strode out. I had to run to catch up with him.

"If you're right," said Thor, "then Father won't allow us to remain allies. Loki may be a criminal but the Allfather won't stand for this."

"And you?"

Thor stopped, whirling on me. "Neither will I."

I should have been out of breath when we finally reached Fury's office. But I wasn't. If anything, the buzzing-hum had taken up in my bones again, and all the world seemed to have a shimmer to it. As we approached the door, I felt a prickle on the back of my neck. I almost cried for Thor to wait when he flung open the door.

"Fury," he said, "I wish to have words with you."

I followed behind him and then stopped in my tracks. "Jane, what are you doing here?"

Jane stood by Fury's desk, tears streaking down her face. "I couldn't let you go through with it, Sig. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Thor," said Fury, "whatever you have to say will need to wait. Seems we have a security breach. Ms. Crawford here claims Sigrid is planning on helping Loki escape."

Thor turned to me, and I saw his belief in my suspicions crumbling. "That's a lie," I said. "I would never—"

"Sigrid, stop," said Jane. "It's over."

"Mr. Fury, you have to believe me—"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go." He nodded at someone behind me. I turned and saw guards enter the room.

I faced my cousin. "This is only because of your jealousy!"

Jane looked away, but I saw the small smile on her face. As the guards' hands fell on me, the fire of my magic roared through me. Raising my hands, the men flew away from me. Jane backed up, covering her face, as I took a step toward her. I started to point toward her, to do what I don't know, when strong arms wrapped around me.

"Peace, Sigrid," said Thor, wrestling me to the ground. "Peace."

The guards grabbed me and, handcuffing me roughly, dragged me away. I kicked and screamed, twisting my shoulders to throw them off, but it did no good. Fury was shouting something but I couldn't hear him over the vibration of my bones and the roar in my ears. My sight didn't fully clear until we had left the office.

I let them take me to the garage, where they shoved me into a black van. My bicycle and bag were already there. I said nothing as they drove me away from the compound and took me home.

When they let me out and took off the handcuffs, one of the men said, "Mr. Fury isn't going to have you detained, but he will if you come around the compound again."

And they left. I crumbled to the ground and cried in rage, frustration, and fear.

#

After Sigrid had been taken away, Thor turned to Fury. "She was telling me the brace you placed on Loki wasn't just draining his power. It was sending it to her, to bring her into her own power."

Fury gave him a long look and then turned to the girl. "Ms. Crawford, you may go. An agent will escort you."

"Thank you, sir," the girl said and meekly walked out.

When the door closed behind her, Fury said, "The brace causes no lasting harm."

"It's slowly killing him."

"He wasn't staying here long. It's a calculated risk."

"So, it is true? How do you know the girl's powers aren't going to fade when he's gone?"

"I hope so, now that she's turned traitor."

"You have no idea what you just meddled with. Sigyn was an incredibly powerful sorceress, second only to Loki. She had the ability to know things that no one else knew. If Sigrid has half her ability, you've made an enemy as dangerous as Loki ever was. I'm taking him. Today."

"I would appreciate it if—"

"No negotiations. Our alliance is over. I will collect Loki in two hours." He turned and strode out.

#

Eartha found me crying in the front yard. "What's happened?" she asked, helping me up.

"Jane went to Fury. She told him that I was going to help Loki escape and now he's thrown me out. I can't help him, now." I scrubbed myself with shaking hands, surprised at my turmoil. The thought that Loki was going to die, friendless, tore at my soul. I couldn't stand it.

 _Dear God_ , I thought.  _I love him._

An idea came to me and I ran toward the backyard. Eartha cried, "Where are you going?"

"I have an idea."

Coming to a stop in the middle of the bee boxes, I closed my eyes. With deep breaths, I cleared my mind. It took longer than it should have. Each second felt like sand spilling through my fingertips, but I tried to ignore time, focusing on my breath and heartbeat. When all was clear and calm, I sent out a bit of my magic, concentrating on what I needed.

A moment later, soft, furry legs landed on my nose. Opening my eyes, a little bee on my nose obscured my vision. Her eyes gazed into mine as I told her, or thought to her, or imagined to her (I'm not sure how I did it) what I needed. And she flitted up and away.

"What did you do?" asked Eartha.

"I need information."

Joan came walking up, a pair of roses in her hand. "Wha-what's going on?"

"Jane's betrayed us. She told Fury I was going to help Loki escape, so he's fired me. We're lucky he didn't detain me. Now I've…sent a bee to find out what's going on. It seems to have worked."

"Wh-why w-would J-Jane d-d-do that?"

"Jealousy. Pure jealousy."

Eartha asked, "What are you trying to find out?"

"I told Thor about Fury. It's possible that Thor will take Loki away soon." I took a deep breath. "And he isn't going without me."


	12. To Asgard

Loki looked up when Thor entered the room. "Brother," he said, standing. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You're returning to Asgard today, Loki," he said.

Loki's heart dropped a little but he kept his face cold and impassive. "I see. Father wishes for my return?"

"He does, but that isn't what's hurried this." Thor came to stand close. "Loki, I'm sorry. If I had known what he was doing, I would have taken you away long ago, I swear."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your brace—"

"You've been unaware of its lethal effect?" He sneered.

"It's doing more than that. Do you know who Sigrid is descended from?"

"It would take an idiot not to notice."

"Fury knows as well. I don't know how. He wanted to bring her into the Initiative but she hadn't come into any power. There was no way of knowing if she ever would. So—"

"He used me to do it." The truth dawned on Loki and he wanted to kill Fury with his bare hands. The image of Sigrid, limp and ill in his arms, flashed through his mind and he clenched his fists.

"She didn't know. Brother." Thor grabbed him by the shoulders. "She didn't know. Sigrid figured it out and came to me."

"Where is she?" Loki wanted to see her again. Maybe touch her. With life about to come to an abrupt end, he suddenly saw his reticence and arrogance before such a beautiful, intelligent,  _compassionate_ woman as stupidity. He should have kissed her the first day he looked at her. The strength of his reaction to someone he'd barely known a week scared and exhilarated him all at once.

"Some relation of hers came here, claiming she was going to help you escape. Fury threw her out."

"No." He shook his head. "There was no plan."

"She never said anything to you?"

"Sigrid keeps her oaths," Loki said, remembering Sigyn's words. "She would not betray Fury." He stepped back. "When do we depart?"

"In less than two hours."

"I'll be waiting." His eyes flicked up to watch a bee fly into the room.

Thor's face softened. "Loki—"

"You should go and prepare."

His brother stared at him a moment, then turned and left. Loki sat in his chair, feeling cold and empty.

#

Jane arrived just as I was about to start checking my armor. I heard her truck pull up and when I looked out the front window, saw a black sedan just behind her. Three agents got out as she stepped out. She began to walk up the front walk.

The anger roared through me and before I knew it, I was out the front door and striding across the porch. The agents shouted, beginning to run. I took one step, Jane's eyes growing wide, and punched her in the nose as hard as I could.

With a cry, she fell to the ground. Two agents tackled me and I let them. I couldn't help Loki if I was in a jail cell.

Jane stood, blood gushing down her face, and she cupped her broken nose.

"You bitch," she gasped.

"Look who's talking," I spat.

Agent Coulson stepped up. "Are we going to have a problem, Ms. Skarsgard? Because I can have my men taze you."

"No. I just want her and her shit out of my house as soon as possible."

"That's what we're here for, ma'am."

The agents didn't let me up and I felt one of them shove a tazer in my back. I heard a commotion inside. When Joan wants to, that stutter goes away, and she appropriates a whole new vocabulary. I was actually kind of impressed and would have clapped if my arms weren't pulled around behind me.

Eventually, Jane came out with her suitcase. "I'll send someone for my horse," she yelled over her back. She jumped into her truck and roared away.

Coulson watched her go, then nodded at his men, who let me up. The agent regarded me for a moment before saying, "You could have thrown my men off in a second. Why didn't you?"

"What would be the point?" I asked. "I did what I wanted."

He nodded and walked away, the two agents following him. After they left, I went back inside to go over my armor and sword.

Just because a daughter inherited the armor didn't mean she would ever wear it. Some women had been too short, or too heavy, or too thin for the armor to sit right, and no one had dared to alter it. But it had always fit me. I gave it a good once over.

I unsheathed the sword and checked the edge.

"I can't believe her nerve," said Eartha, coming into the room. "Nice punch, by the way."

"Thank you," I replied.

"You can't possibly be thinking about fighting the Allfather."

"No. That would be suicidal. But I am going to stand up to him. For Loki. Someone has to."

"He tried to kill a race of people."

"He was fighting to be recognized and loved, something he wouldn't have had to do if his father did right by him in the first place." I shoved the sword back into the sheath.

"I'm going with you. I have armor, and Scarlett is just as fast as Coal."

"A-and me too," said Joan, coming into the room. "I ha-have armor, as-s-s well."

"Joan," I said, "you've barely been on a horse since the accident."

She lifted her chin. "I-I c-c-can still r-ride."

Sighing, I looked at the clock. An hour had passed since I sent the bee.

 _Where is that stupid insect?_ , I wondered, going back outside and the others following.

"Are you sure—" began Eartha.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore."

A bee buzzed up to me and landed on my temple. It was my scout. The bee felt hot against my skin and my vision swam. Suddenly, I was flying down an airshaft, the world broken up into a million images.

I came out of the duct into a spacious room. Two men were talking. I focused, trying to orient myself to this new way of seeing and hearing.

"In less than two hours," Thor was saying.

"I'll be waiting," Loki replied.

"Loki—"

"You should go prepare."

I felt the current of air as Thor left and Loki sat in his chair. The scout did a circuit around the room before landing on the table. A tremor shook the table as Loki approached. Large hands scooped up the bee and brought her to Loki's eye level.

"Sigrid," he whispered, "forget about me. Go about your life. And forget about me." He tossed the bee up and she flitted away.

The vision ended and I stood, hot and sweaty, in the garden again.

"Thank you, my friend," I said.

The bee flew away. Eartha came to stand beside me. "What happened?"

I scrubbed my face, factoring in the bee's travel time as I considered this information. "We have less than an hour. Our best bet is shock and awe. Do we still have the armor for Coal?"

"Yeah."

"You and Joan get it on him as quick as you can. I'll start getting ready."

"We're going with you."

"There is no time!"

Eartha grabbed my arm. "Then we'll go unarmored. But we're going."

I sighed. "Fine. But hurry!"

#

First, I put on a black leather doublet, fitted black leather pants and a pair ofknee-highh boots. The doublet had a high, stiff collar with amber and red embroidery. Over the leather went the dark gold, almost amber, chest and back plates, forearm plates, and greaves, for the legs. The plates were decorated in swirls and flames, edged in red enameling.

I buckled on the sword. Reaching into the wardrobe, I drew out the shield. An amber-gold flame surmounted by a honey bee sat in a red field. Setting it down, I picked up the helmet.

Heavy and dark gold, slender horns curved from the top, over the back, to come down in points by the check plates, like ram horns. Staring down at it, I felt my heart skipping into overtime.

_This was really happening._

Taking a deep breath, I yanked on the helmet, buckling it under my chin. I slid the shield over my arm and went into the backyard.

Coal looked magnificent. Red and amber-gold plate armor covered his head, neck, flanks, and hindquarters. The saddle had a high pommel and was decorated in red and gold embroidery.

"They're going to see me from a mile away," I said.

Joan and Eartha looked up from saddling their horses. They wore simple leather armor and plain swords in undecorated scabbards. Astonishment covered their faces as I came down the steps.

Joan said, "Y-you're b-b-eautiful."

"Thanks." I mounted Coal and waited as they mounted their horses.

"So," said Eartha, "do we have a plan?"

"We go back to the compound and demand to go with Thor to Asgard."

"How? Wasn't the Bifrost destroyed?"

"It's been repaired, I guess."

"And if we miss Thor?"

The humming in my bones began again and adrenaline washed through me. A grin stretched across my face. "We'll figure something out." With a kick of my heels, Coal surged forward and we galloped off.

#

"I hope you can come back again some day," said Captain Rogers, holding out his hand.

Thor, now used to this custom, shook it gladly. "I don't know when, my friend, but I would like that." He clapped him on the shoulder.

Turning, he watched as a scientist took the brace from Loki. Loki shuddered, almost falling, and Thor caught him by the elbow. After a moment, he let him go, chaining his hands with special bindings Father had given him last he was in Asgard.

"They are only temporary," had warned the Allfather. "They should hold Loki during the journey."

Turning back to the crowd that had come to see them off, he said, "Good bye, my friends." Fury was not among them and for that he was glad.

Taking his brother by the arm, he walked him several paces away out into the field. Looking up, he cried, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

With a crack and thunder, the clouds swirled and the rainbow road came crashing down.

#

"No!" I cried, seeing the pillar of white light fall to the ground.

"Is that the Bifrost?" called Eartha.

"Yes."

"We're too late."

"No." I slapped the reins, urging Coal to go faster as we closed the distance on the gate.

The guard stepped out, the same one whose wife had a cough. "Stop!" he yelled, holding up his hand.

"Sorry," I muttered, lifting my hand. Heat crackled up my arm, slashing out and tearing a hole in the gate. The guard cried out, staggering away.

We jumped through the gate and turned to gallop through open field. I could see a group of people about a hundred yards away. I slapped the reins harder.

Eighty yards.

I yelled, "Coal, faster!" The humming within me increased. The whole world was tinged in fire and honey.

Fifty yards.

I could see two figures being pulled up the column.

Thirty yards.

The Bifrost was going back up into the heavens.  _No_ , I pleaded.  _No._

We reached the circle where Thor and Loki had stood. A Celtic knot had been burned into the ground.

I turned Coal. Captain Rogers and others were staring at us.

"Sigrid?" the captain said. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me, Captain," I said. Looking up, I yelled, "Gilded Heimdell, a daughter of Sigyn asks for the Bifrost to be opened."

 _Please_ , I prayed.  _Please, let me be the chosen one_.

"Sig," said Eartha. "I don't—"

Clouds began to twist and gather. The humming in my bones increased until I thought I would shatter. With a crackle, the Bifrost opened and we were drawn upward in a myriad of colored light.


	13. The Realm Eternal

We came out of the Bifrost into a round room with an arched ceiling. A tall man in golden armor and with gold eyes stood on a dais.

"Welcome home," he boomed, "daughter of Sigyn."

"Thank you, Heimdall," I said. "We've come to speak to the Allfather about his son Loki."

"Time travels differently in the realm eternal. What are moments on the Bifrost is minutes here. The trial has already begun."

"Where?"

"They are in the throne room. You will know the way."

"Thank you again."

Turning my horse, I slapped the reins and we galloped from the room out onto the bridge. I gasped at my first sight of Asgard. A giant golden citadel rose from the city's center. The giant gates opened for us and we thundered through them.

We weren't going to make it. The city was huge. As I guided Coal through the streets, people dashing out of our way, I felt as if I had been down them a thousand times before. I knew as sure as anything that we would be too late.

The humming in my bones increased as I reached for my magic. The world began to streak by in red fire and golden honey. Eartha and Joan cried out as they were caught up in the magic that let us streak through city like blazing comets.

In moments, it seemed, we were reaching the great throne room and I heard:

"Loki Odinson, you have betrayed the trust of your people and the trust of your loved ones."

We passed by monolithic structures. The giant open archway of the throne room loomed before us.

"You have murdered innocents and harmed others," continued the booming voice. "And for that—"

We burst into the throne room in an arch of light and fire. People cried out and the guards shielded their eyes. Loki knelt at the bottom of a series of steps leading to a dais, a man with an ax standing nearby. Loki turned and watched us with wide, disbelieving eyes. An old man in a horned helm, holding a spear, stood before a large, ornate throne at the top of the dais.

I stopped Coal beside Loki with a jerk of the reins and the stallion reared on his back legs, trumpeting a challenge. Joan and Eartha stopping a few paces behind. I dismounted and knelt on one knee. "Great Allfather," I cried, "I beg you to listen to my appeal."

Stunned silence filled the great room.

Odin stared down at me. "If I did not know better, I would say Sigyn has come home at last. But she died many years ago, on Midgard, or Earth, as you call it."

Reaching up, I removed my helm. "I am Sigrid, my king, a daughter of Sigyn."

"And rightful heir to her power, I see. Welcome to Asgard. You may rise. Who are your companions?"

I stood, gesturing. "This is my sister, Eartha, and my cousin, Joan."

"They are welcome as well. What is your appeal, daughter of Sigyn?"

"I beg you to not execute your son."

"His crimes are worthy of the sentence. Through deceit, he gained the throne of Asgard. He murdered his brother, though that condition was only passing. He has killed innocents and harmed others. He consorted with doers of evil in order to gain power and tried to conquer an entire realm. Pray, tell me, why I should not give him the justice deserving of his crimes."

"Justice must be tempered with mercy, Wise Allfather. I also ask that you remember that he grew up in the shadow of a brother favored over him at every turn. That he did not get the love and recognition he deserved, without knowing why. And then when he learned the truth, in grief and despair, he took rash action. When that action failed, he buried himself in rage, anger, and hate." My voice heated as I continued. "All of this could have been prevented if he had known the truth of his heritage from the beginning. That it is not one's blood that makes him a monster, but the choices he makes."

"Do you dare," boomed Odin, "to lay the blame for my son's actions at my feet?"

I gripped the hilt of my sword as a wave of weakness washed over me. Warmth flooded through me like a steadying breath. "No, Honored Allfather. I merely give reason for his actions."

"And what has this to do with his sentence? He still had a choice." Odin's eye moved to his son. "He always had a choice."

"What does his death serve? It will not bring anyone back. It will not heal those harmed. It is simply one more death, where there is already too much. I also have seen into his heart, Allfather, and there is good there."

"You have seen his heart, have you? How is that?"

"I always discover the truth, your Majesty. Whether I mean to or not. And there are moments when I can see the very depths of a person. I saw Loki's depths. He is in pain. He is wounded. He is damaged. There is no excuse for what he has done, but would you kill a man because he acted out of a deep wound that could be cured? Where is the justice in that?" I took a deep breath. "Where is the Allfather's vaunted wisdom in that?"

Odin scowled. "You would do well to choose your words wisely, my child. And what do you propose as an alternative? I cannot set him free and there is nowhere that can contain him for long."

"Exile, my king. Strip him of his powers and send him into exile." The hollow ringing in my bones increased. Even though I had come into my power, my body had yet to catch up with it.

"He can still wreak havoc. I will not have it." He turned and nodded. The man with an ax stepped forward.

"No!" I stepped to the side, shielding Loki with my body. "I will be his keeper. I will watch over him, and for whatever harm he causes, I will bear the punishment with him. In fact, let my punishment be the greater if that were possible."

Silence rang through the hall again as Odin considered my words. I gripped the swordhilt more tightly, willing myself not to faint as fatigue roared like fire in my bone's marrow.

Finally, the Allfather said, "I will announce my decision tomorrow, at sunrise. Loki will be held in the dungeons, and you and your companions are offered my hospitality."

I bowed. "Thank you, Allfather."

The Allfather came down the steps and stopped in front of me. In softer tones, he said, "It is good to see my wife's blessing become a reality. Welcome to Asgard, my dear."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

He walked away, a phalanx of guards following him. The edges of my vision blurred and darkened. I turned and saw Loki staring at me with eyes shining with tears, his jaw flexing. As the darkness closed in, his face was the last I saw.

#

When I woke, it was evening. I laid in a large, soft bed, swimming in soft blue sheets. The bed was four-poster with a canopy, soft blue curtains swaying in a breeze. I slowly sat up. The bedchamber was gigantic.

At one end of the room was a sitting area of couches and chairs in front of a fireplace big enough to roast a pig or two. Two my right were open doors leading onto a long balcony. Slowly, I got out of the bed and found I was dressed in a blue nightgown.

A vanity table with a large mirror sat beside the bed. I stared at myself.

I supposed I had always been pretty. I've had enough guys tell me that. But I didn't recognize the beautiful woman standing in the reflection of that mirror. Her wavy red hair rippled down to her waist. Her skin's complexion was so clear and perfect, it almost glowed. The eyes were crystal blue. When she stepped toward the mirror and reached out to touch it, she did so with grace and fluidity.

My fingers brushed the cool glass and I wondered, again, at finding myself in the middle of myth and legend.

The sound of the door unlatching caused me to turn. A young girl carrying clothing walked in. At seeing me, she curtsied.

"Good evening, my lady," said the girl. "I am Brin. I brought you some clothes." She came and laid them on the bed. "There was quite a stir, when you fainted. Loki had to be dragged away because he wanted to go to you."

"Oh." I blinked, not knowing what to say about that. "Well. I'm better now. Thank you for the clothes. And the two women I was with?"

"Your companions are in a room across the hall. Queen Frigga has asked you to join her for supper."

"I-I would like that very much."

"I will come for you in an hour."

Brin turned to go but I said, "Wait. Where is Loki, now?"

"In the dungeons, my lady."

"I would like to see him."

"His Majesty has not forbidden it. I can take you."

"Thank you."

"I will wait for you in the hall."

She left and I dressed quickly in a soft, pale blue gown and slippers. I brushed out my hair and thought about trying to do something with it. In the end, I just let it fall freely.

Brin took me from the rooms, which had been a part of Sigyn's old apartments so many centuries ago, to the depths of the citadel.

She took me to the cell furthest in the back. Six guards stood outside it.

"I would like to see Loki," I said.

Without saying anything, one of the guards opened the door and I walked inside.

He laid on a cot beneath the window. When I walked in, he got up.

"You look...very well," he said stiffly.

The door closed with a bang behind me. "I'm fine. Um. I bet you enjoy not having the brace."

"It is a relief, but I'm still very weak. Father could keep me in my old rooms and I wouldn't be able to escape."

I looked around. "I don't see what can keep you here."

He smirked a little. "You still have so much to learn about your magic. Close your eyes. Stretch out your senses."

I did so and felt lines of power crisscrossing the walls, the floor, the ceilings. I felt the weight of them, like heavy chains.

"Wow," I said, opening my eyes. Loki stood barely a hairsbreadth away. I jerked back.

"I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you."

"Oh. It's all right. Brin, the maid, said you were upset when I fainted."

"I let my emotions get the better of me."

I smirked. "Gosh, Loki. Are you saying you-"

He kissed me. It wasn't a chaste peck, but a soft, slow suck on my bottom lip, his tongue flicking out to brush against it. One hand cupped the back of my head while the other drew me tight against him, his palm flat against the small of my back. He teased my mouth open and eased in his tongue. I made a soft sound, part desire and part plea, and he made a low growl in response as his tongue rubbed against mine. My hands gripped the soft material of his shirt.

After an eternity, he released my mouth but continued to hold me. "My father," he said huskily, "may very well choose to exile me, and for that, I cannot begin to thank you. Words can be wonderful to the ears, but to have someone act rather than talk..." He shook his head, his eyes shining with unshed tears and lips twisted in a rueful smile. "When you burst into the throne room, I thought you were a Valkyrie, come to take me away, as if I could ever deserve that honor."

"Now, he continued, "I have hope. Such a precious gift. But in case Father decides to go through the execution, I wanted to at least have kissed you once."

He brought the hand holding my head around to stroke my jaw. "Why?  _Why?_  I am nothing to you."

"Loki, you are never 'nothing'. Especially not to me. There are those who care about you. I can't make you forgive your brother or your father. I can only tell you that, in their own way, they love you."

"And you?"

"I have loved you since the first day I saw you."

With a groan, he kissed me again, and I responded wholeheartedly, throwing my arms around him, burying my hand in his hair. We kissed until we had to part for air, leaning against one another as we gasped for breath. He kissed along my shoulder and neck, ending at the shell of my ear.

"How?" he breathed, bring his hands around to rub my sides. "I barely know you and yet these emotions come upon me so strongly. When Thor came for me, the idea of never seeing you again nearly killed me there. What sort of sorcery is this?" He kissed me again, gently. "You have bewitched me, beautiful Sigrid, and I find that I do not mind."

"I could say the same about you," I replied.

He pulled me tightly to him, tucking my head against his shoulder. We stood there for a long moment.

"If he does execute me," Loki began.

"Stop. Please don't speak that way."

"But if he does. Please don't watch. I don't want that to be your last memory of me."

"I won't." I rubbed my palm down his chest and he shuddered. "I should go. Your mother has invited me for dinner."

I felt him smile. "You'll enjoy yourself. Mother always was the perfect hostess."

"Is there a message you'd like to send her?"

I felt a tear drop fall onto my shoulder. "No."

I reluctantly pulled away. He kissed me on my forehead and then let me go.


	14. Queen Frigga

"My lady," said Brin as I came out of Loki's cell, "what is the matter?"

I realized then I was crying. Reaching up, I scrubbed away the tears and took a steadying breath. "Nothing. Shall we go back? I need to speak with my sister and cousin."

We didn't speak as we went, but Brin shot me more than a few curious glances. I could well imagine the sort of speculation and gossip that would be going on among the servants later.

Joan and Eartha shared a room across the hall from mine. It had no balcony but was just as grand. The two beds were made up in sheets of cream and lavender.

They wore green and yellow gowns, respectively, and were sitting by the unlit fireplace as we came in. They stood when they saw us.

"I will leave you, my lady," said Brin, "and return shortly."

"Uh, sure. Thank you."

Brin curtsied and left.

"So," I said, "how are you guys?

Eartha said, "Sig, you look like a completely different person. I almost didn't recognize you when you came in."

"Yeah. I guess I'm officially an Asgardian."

"We always knew it would be you."

My lips twisted ruefully as I walked over, sitting across from them. "Only because Fury decided to use Loki as a science fair project."

The two sat back down. "Y-you don't kn-know that," said Joan. "M-maybe you were al-already coming into it. F-Fury just h-hurried the p-p-process."

"Jo's right," said Eartha. "And the Allfather said you had come into it rightfully."

I rolled my eyes. "After his mistakes with Loki, I don't know how much stock I put in Odin's word."

"Sigrid. Everyone makes mistakes. He's no more an infallible god than you are. You're letting your bias for Loki blind you."

I remembered our passion in the cell and felt myself flush. "He kissed me."

"What?"

"I went to see Loki after I woke, and, he kissed me. More than once."

Joan asked, "D-did you wa-want him to do that?"

"He surprised me the first time but, after that, yes."

"D-do you love him?"

I nodded. "I didn't realize it until they threw me out of SHIELD." My voice sharpened. "But that doesn't invalidate anything."

"No," said Eartha. "Of course not."

"But do you think I'm right about Loki?"

"I think we trust your judgment, or otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

"R-Right," said Joan.

I smiled. "Thanks. You know we'll be dining with Queen Frigga?"

"Yes," said Eartha. "I just hope we don't embarrass ourselves."

#

Brin returned and took us to a small dining hall. The table could have sat twenty easily, but only four places were laid out on one end. Frigga stood from her place at the table's head.

"Good evening," she said. "My husband has already extended his welcome to Asgard. Allow me to extend my own."

She came around the table as we approached. We curtsied and after I rose, Frigga embraced me.

"Welcome home, Sigrid," she said. "Your ancestress has been deeply missed and we are so glad to see her daughter walking our halls once more. Please, come sit."

I sat in the place of honor at Frigga's left and Joan and Eartha sat across from me. A servant came bearing a horn cup and she handed it to Frigga with a bow. The queen took it and poured mead for each of us. After taking her seat, she lifted up her cup.

"To Asgard and to family," she said.

We raised our own cups and drank to her toast. The mead was sweet and delicious. It burned a path down my throat. I set my cup down, deciding to be careful of how much of that I would drink.

"How do you like Asgard so far?" she asked as servants began setting out platters of food.

"I haven't seen much of it, your Majesty," I said. "But what I have seen has been wonderful."

Eartha said, "Joan and I walked some around the halls. It is very beautiful here and everyone has been very kind."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Frigga. "Well, help yourselves."

I had expected to be served but the meal was more in the family-style as we passed plates and took what we wanted. Soon, Frigga had us laughing over stories about Thor and Loki as children.

"Thor," she said, "was convinced he was shrinking. It took us two days before we realized Loki had bewitched his eyes into seeing everything as bigger!"

We laughed. Eartha asked, "What did the Allfather do?"

"He had Loki mucking out the stables for a week."

I grinned, picturing Loki as a boy scraping horse manure.

Frigga turned to me. "My son seemed quite upset when you collapsed. I'm glad you went to see him, to let him know you're all right."

"Brin told you?"

"I hope you don't mind. I only asked her if you had gone to see him. If you hadn't, I was going to suggest it." The queen placed her hand over mine. "You were very brave today. I only hope Loki does not abuse your kindness if the Allfather should choose to exile him."

"Do you think it likely?"

"I spoke to him, but he hasn't revealed his mind to me. Loki's choices have deeply wounded his heart and he doesn't like to talk about them."

I almost demanded to know what about Loki's heart, but I merely nodded. She smiled and took her hand back.

After dinner, she stood. "Would you like to see Sigyn's gardens?"

"Yes, your Majesty," I said, standing with the others.

"This way, then."

She took us back to Sigyn's apartments, only this time we passed our rooms to a door at the end of the hall. She put her hand on the latch.

"We have maintained it," said Frigga, "but the bees have been left to their own devices."

She opened the door to a moonlit garden. We walked out into the courtyard and I gazed in wonder. Roses with blossoms the size of my fist nodded beside open-throated lilies. Peonies and hydrangeas, camellias and snapdragons, and dozens of others wafted their perfume into the night.

A bench sat next to a gurgling fountain set in the wall, water gushing from three tilted vases. I stepped over to the bench and sat on it. I felt as if I had come home. For the third time that day, tears dripped from my eyes.

"That was her favorite place," Frigga said. "I imagine she sat there when Loki made the pact with her."

I pictured Loki in his court garb, though I had to imagine it, kneeling next to me, trying to persuade me to marry him. A sob choked my throat.

"My dear," said the queen, "what is wrong?"

"I can't bear the thought of him dying. If Odin kills him, I don't know what I'll do."

A bee landed on my arm. It was sleek and almost glowed in the moonlight. I stroked its back. One-by-one, more bees landed on me until they covered me. Their warmth felt like a hug and a kiss from a dear friend.

After a few moments, they lifted and swarmed away. Frigga sat next to me and took my hand.

"Thor told me what the man Fury did," she said. "I know you may doubt your powers, but don't. The bees wouldn't have greeted you like that if you weren't Sigyn's true heir. And if Odin does choose to execute our son, you will always have a place here."

I smiled. "Thank you, your Majesty. What is Odin going to do about Fury?"

"Canceling our alliance seems punishment enough so far. Because this is the action of one man, he doesn't wish to declare war."

"But you don't know how far up the plan originated. Our president could have sanctioned this."

"This is the Allfather's decision." She stood. "I will leave now. You all must be tired."

I stood. "Thank you, your Majesty." I curtsied.

Smiling, she hugged me. "You are forever in my debt, for doing what you've done for my Loki."

And she left us. After the door closed, Eartha said, "Can't Frigga see the future, though she tells no one?"

"Y-yes," said Joan. "A-at least, a-c-c-cording to the old l-legends."

"What if... What if she knew all along, about Loki? About the trial? About everything? Even then, when Sigyn was leaving?"

"You mean," I said, "she gave that blessing so I would be there save him after he had made his own choices?"

"Yeah."

We stood in silence, thinking about that.


	15. Sleepless Nights

I laid awake in bed. Every time I closed my eyes, I kept seeing Loki dead on the floor, his head severed from his body. Finally, I got up and, wrapping a robe around me, went out onto the balcony.

Asgard slept under the sea of stars. Lamps and torches glowed in the buildings, but it was mostly dark. In the distance, the rainbow bridge sparkled. Leaning against the railing, I contemplated the sky. How I could love a man I barely knew, I couldn't say. But as the night breeze stroked my skin, I knew I did. And I knew I would be utterly destroyed if he died the next day.

#

Loki sat up in his cot, looking out the small window at the stars. He wondered if Sigrid slept, or if fear of tomorrow kept her awake as it did him.

He remembered his chambers, the deep cushion of his bed, the hours spent studying, reading, and brooding. He remembered all the nights of sleeping alone. What ladies he had been with never came to his chambers; he always went to them, only to return to his rooms once they had fallen asleep. Loki would give anything to carry Sigrid to his own bed, to wake up with someone in his arms.

Sighing, he rested his head against the wall. But he couldn't because he had failed. And now Thor was forever above him, secure in Father's love and pride. Not even his own mother would give a care or thought to him. The old bitter anger stirred within him.

#

Odin left his sleeping wife and went to stand out on the balcony. Looking down and to his left, he saw a small figure standing on her balcony. Sigrid could not sleep, either.

Looking back over Asgard, he let his mind wander over past events. He had made so many mistakes. If he could go back to change any of them, he would. But his son had crossed the line. Could any show of affection or mercy steer him on the right path? Or was he doomed to cause chaos and misery no matter where he went?

Odin gazed up at the stars for answers.


	16. Judgment

Brin woke me before dawn. I sat up, groggy, feeling like my head was full of wet sand. She lit a few lamps and laid out my clothing.

It was a deep amber tunic and black trousers. The gold embroidery mimicked the engraving on my armor. She also brought out my sword and scabbard. As I dressed, she set out breakfast. We hardly spoke, but I could feel Brin glancing at me from time to time. What Loki had done was no secret and I wondered what she thought of me.

As I finished my meal, someone knocked on the door. Brin opened it and bowed low. Odin walked in. I hastily stood and bowed.

"Your Majesty," I said. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I came to speak with you, my dear, before the day's proceedings," he said. "You may go, Brin. Her ladyship won't be needing you again until after the pronouncement."

Brin curtsied and left. I watched Odin with wary eyes. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"I wanted to speak to you about your offer, yesterday. To be Loki's keeper."

Hope surged through me. "Yes?"

"It is a foolish thing you're offering."

"Foolish? How is offering a man a second chance foolish?"

"I lost Sigyn; I do not wish to lose you. Sigyn was a great asset. We would have lost even more in the Frost Giant War if it weren't for her. As the heir to her power, you have the same potential. We need you here. You could do much good here."

"If his Majesty is seeking to test my resolve-"

"I am merely stating that we need you here."

"Loki needs me as well. And I choose to remain with him."

Odin studied me for a long moment. "I ask that you think about what I've said. I believe your companions are awaiting you. We will be going to the throne room soon."

He turned and left.

#

The room was already full of spectators and the court. Thor stood on the steps leading up to the throne. When he saw me, he came down to meet me.

"Thank you," he said, "for doing what you've done for my brother."

"Has Odin said-"

"He hasn't revealed his judgment to me."

"Do you think-?"

"I hope he will exile him. I tried to reason with him at the beginning of the trial but he would not hear it. I was surprised when he listened to you."

At that moment, a phalanx of guards strode into the room with Loki at the center. He wore what I assumed was his court garb: black and green leather with a gold band looping over his chest. His hair was sleeked back. He looked tired. I started toward him but Thor grabbed my arm.

"No one is allowed to approach him," he said. "If Father... You'll be given an opportunity to say goodbye."

At that moment, Odin came into the throne room. Everyone knelt as he and Queen Frigga came up the long hall. I chanced a glance up and found Frigga smiling down at me. The little piece of hope lodged in my heart throbbed.

Odin took his place before his throne with Frigga standing to the side. Everyone stood.

Looking out over the assembly, Odin said, "I have judged Loki Odinson guilty of crimes so grievous, Asgard has been rocked to the very core by them. As I was about to pronounce my judgment, a lost daughter of Asgard returned to us: Sigrid, heir to the power and immortality of Sigyn, who was renowned for her magic, her strength…and her constancy.

"Sigrid has offered an alternative to death. Exile. For both him and herself, for she will accompany him to assure he will not harm others. If he does, her punishment would be greater than his. This is a great offer."

He stepped forward to the edge of the first step, looking down at us. I stared back, my heart in my throat.

"I have given this much thought," he continued. "Yesterday, Sigrid, you said justice must be tempered with mercy, and though Loki has committed great atrocities...he is still my son. Therefore, I will grant exile, if you fulfill one condition and swear an oath. Many years ago, Sigyn stood where you stand and chose mortality over immortality. She left us and Asgard was poorer for it.

"As I have said to you before, I cannot afford to lose you as I did Sigyn. My condition is this, that you marry Loki, thereby binding yourself forever to our family. If you truly love him, this is no burden. The second is that you swear to return when Loki's sentence has ended."

I felt the eyes of the entire court boring into my back. I chanced a glance at Loki, but his head was tilted down, his jaw flexing. Anger uncurled in my gut and burned through me. I hated being manipulated. The rational part of me told me the Allfather was testing my resolve, while at the same time trying to keep his family together. I realized then I heard this loud humming, nearly drowning out everything else.

Loki looked at me, expressionless. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head, I saw Joan, her eyes wide and frightened. She looked upward. I followed the track of her eyes and saw thousands of bees hovering in the air above us. They swarmed, black columns of them, twisting and dancing in the early morning light.

I looked back at the Allfather, whose eyes went from the bees to my own. "I would have married your son," I said, "without ever having to be told. I do not care for your manipulation, your Majesty."

Odin's mouth tightened but he didn't reply.

"I will swear the oath to return," I continued. "But I will expect you to deal honestly with me in the future, your Majesty."

"Sig," muttered Eartha in warning.

It felt like I was dancing along a shaky, shiny edge, one step away from losing my temper like I did the day I blew Jane across the garden. I felt a slight whisper of wind, a cold touch, along my skin. Shivering, I looked at Loki, his eyes blazing with a warning.

"Yes," muttered Odin. "You would learn the truth even if I were to hide it from you. And I see you've inherited Sigyn's temperament. But I am glad you have agreed to the terms. Come forward, daughter of Sigyn and Loki Odinson."

I walked up the steps as two guards brought Loki forward. We stopped a step below the Allfather. He nodded at the guards, who unbound Loki and dropped back a few steps.

"Join hands," Odin commanded.

Reaching out, I took Loki's hands, and his touch cooled my rage. He had recovered just enough magic to ease the fire raging in my veins. The near-deafening hum lessened and I could think clearly again.

Odin said, "Do you, Loki Odinson, swear to love and be faithful to Sigrid Sigyndotter, through all the joys and travails of life, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he replied.

"And do you, Sigrid Sigyndotter, swear to love and be faithful to Loki Odinson, through all the joys and travails of life, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said.

"And do you, Sigrid, swear to return to Asgard upon the conclusion of Loki's sentence?"

"I swear."

Odin focused on Loki and his voice raised in volume and magnitude. "Loki Odinson, for your crimes, for the atrocities you have committed, I take from you your power, in the name of my father and his father before him. Your immortality you keep, but I banish you from Asgard until you are worthy to walk her halls again!"

With a cry, Loki's knees buckled and I grabbed him, holding him tightly to keep him from falling onto the steps. He gasped and breathed raggedly. For a terrifying moment, I thought all that he had gone through in the past week had been too much, and he was going to die.

Then the bees came. They swirled around us, their heat and magic flowing over us like water. Loki took a trembling breath and opened his eyes. Their grey-blue depths went on forever. I smiled, bending my head forward to kiss him.

When we parted, he said, "You taste like fire and honey."

With a rush, the bees dispersed.

#

Loki dismounted from his horse and turned to face the man he had called father all his life. Odin looked at him, as cryptic in his gaze as ever. They stood at the entrance to the room that would send them along the Bifrost. Sigrid, her friends, Thor, and Frigga stood a little distance away to give them a sense of privacy.

"So," said Loki, "I am to return when I'm worthy?"

"That is the condition."

"How will I know?"

"The same way Sigrid knew. By doing."

They stood in silence for a moment. Finally, Odin said, "I always was proud of you. I suppose I should have said it."

Loki looked away. Odin reached out and gripped his son's shoulder.

"Come back to me soon, son."

He turned away. Frigga rushed forward to hug him but he barely felt it. Thor shook his hand. After that Sigrid, Eartha, and Joan joined him. They mounted their horses and Loki took one last look at Asgard before turning to enter the Bifrost.


	17. Epilogue

_One year later..._

I wiped my sweaty brow and looked across the vegetable patch. Loki, broad-brimmed hat pulled low over his face, weeded several rows away. I doubted anyone from SHIELD or Asgard would recognize him now.

His hair was cropped short and his face looked relaxed and happy. His tan wasn't deep, but a warm light brown. He wore a dark brown shirt and black jeans. He was still given to brooding and some days it just wasn't worth it to mention the in-laws. On occasion, he grew restless, and when he wandered into the woods alone, I sent a bee to follow him. If he ever knew I did that, he never said.

When we returned home last year, SHIELD was knocking down the door a mere five minutes later. Some hasty magic and a bucket of tears later, Fury left believing Odin had his adopted son executed for his crimes and that my magic had melted away. I didn't want to take any chances, though, and asked Eartha to do something she hadn't in a long time.

Once upon a time, Eartha's life had been infinitely more interesting, and a few old friends from that interesting life still owed her a favor or two. After a few quick phone calls, Loki and I were smuggled out of the country and taken to...well, the name of the country and village wasn't important. It was, however, a wonderful place for a garden, some bees, and, maybe, one day, a family.

Most days, I was happy. Loki (called Charles in front of others) was a good husband for the most part and a wonderful lover. Some nights, we didn't sleep but sat up talking, sharing our thoughts and dreams.

But there were still days when Loki would stare into the distance, brooding, and I would think about how he wouldn't talk about his parents, or his deepest feelings about them, no matter how much I tried to draw him out. I would feel a tickling on the back of my neck, and I worried.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled as Loki came to stand beside me. He was using human colloquialisms more and I found it charming. I straightened.

"Just thinking about our life together," I said.

"You seemed anxious for a moment."

"I just worry about you, sometimes."

He ran a hand down my back and drew me into a one-arm embrace. "No need for that, my love. All is well." He kissed my head.

I smiled and tilted my head back to let him kiss my lips, my eyes closed so he wouldn't see my doubt.


End file.
